Nightmares
by Shinigami01
Summary: Hermione is having strange and fightening dreams. What could they mean? R for adult content and situations. COMPLETE! Author's Update: Will be receiving an overhaul for mechanics and story fluidity. 6/12/2012
1. N Chapter 1

Author's Note(s): Hey! I just want to thank Harmonia for being my beta. ^^ Thanks Harmonia. lol. I just want you all to know that it's because of her that the grammar is right and that there are very few mistakes, if any. ^^ Enjoy the story and why don't you check out hers? It's really good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of it's characters, places, or things. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione gasped as she was thrown against a wall and pinned there. The voice that whispered in her ear had a sickening silkiness to it. The man was too strong. She couldn't get free. And the fear that gripped her was relentless.  
  
"Now..don't fight little one." The voice purred, making her shiver. "You know you want this." The man pressed himself closer to her. Making heat run like rapid fire along her body. Why was she reacting like this? What was making her want something she shouldn't? Hermione shook her head trying to stop it all.  
  
"No!" She thrashed, wanting to get away. "Leave me alone!" He chuckled and...  
  
Hermione suddenly sat up in bed screaming. Her heart pounding, she looked around. As she did, she found that the other girls were still asleep. With a sigh of relief, she smiled, glad that she hadn't woken them up. Crawling from her bed, Hermione shivered. The effects of the dream were still holding her in it's grasp. As a chill ran through her again, she pulled on her robe for a bit of comfort and warmth. Tiptoeing across the room, she headed for the stairs that led to the common room.   
  
Opening the door quietly, she descended the stairs. When she entered the common room she found it empty, which made her smile. As she took another look around, she spotted her favorite chair. With a sigh, she walked over and sat down in it, getting comfortable. Snuggling into the plush chair, she dozed off into a more dreamless sleep. As the first rays of the sun started brightening the darkened common room, Hermione woke up. Getting up, she stretched.   
  
"mm..." Yawning, she headed up to her dorm to get changed. On the way there, she thought about the dream. But after a few of the scenes had run through her head, she pushed them out. The thought of a man she didn't know touching her and making her like it was not a good thing. It was time she looked for answers because these were not normal dreams. Her thoughts were still on the answer to the dreams as she entered the dorm room. Being as quiet as she could, she got dressed and grabbed her bag of books. Walking back down into the common room, she headed for the portrait hole. As she walked towards it, she heard someone coming down the stairs. He was blinking and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hermione?"   
  
Stopping, she turned around seeing Ron. Hermione smiled and thought about how funny he looked with his hair all a mess and his shirt off. It made her mind run back to the dream. And of the man's body against hers and his hands on her-. Hermione immediately shook the thoughts of him from her head and spoke in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Mornin' Ron."   
  
Ron mumbled and stretched. "Mornin'. Where are you going?"   
  
She giggled, her smile becoming bigger with the funny sight of him. "Down to get breakfast and then I'm going to go study some. You still look tired and it's rather early. Why don't you get some more sleep? Don't want you falling asleep in McGonagall's class again. You remember what she turned you into last time?" She noted how he seemed to be falling back asleep where he stood and it made her shake her head with a small laugh.  
  
Ron seemed to agree with her. He nodded and started back towards the steps, mumbling. "yeah..a roster, with a fake sun around its head" This made Hermione laughed a little more, remembering the sight of Ron as a Roster. Hermione watched as he started to climb the stairs. But before he even got to the fourth one, Harry ran right into him, knocking them both to the ground. Harry must not have been very awake either when he descended the stairs for the two boys rolled around for a few moments before finally untangling themselves, still half asleep. Both of them seemed to be mumbling stuff at each other or to themselves and it made Hermione laugh out loud.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Harry and Ron watched her leave from their position on the floor.   
  
Harry looked at Ron. He noticed that he only had his pants on and his hair was a mess. The image of him totally nude passed through Harry's mind and he had to force himself not to blush, not to mention control his hormones all the same. And that was a daunting task.  
  
"Where's she going?"   
  
Ron blinked still trying to wake himself up. He rubbed his eyes mumbling. "I dunno, she said something about going to Breakfast and then going sucking?" Harry grinned as he realized Ron wasn't even halfway awake yet. He couldn't help but grin wider, since Ron seemed to be falling back asleep again.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but he started laughing before any words could come. The thought and the sight of Ron how he was, was hilarious. "I think she said studying, Ron. Not sucking." Harry chuckled softly. His mind was reeling with of thoughts of Ron and how cute he looked in the morning.  
  
Ron rubbed his eyes again, yawning. "Oh yeah." Ron looked up at Harry, who was still on top of him. "Um. Harry are you going to get up?"   
  
Harry blinked and then nodded. "Yeah, sorry Ron. I was just lost in thought." Harry started to get up, but as he did, he tripped over Ron's legs, falling back down on top of him.  
  
"Gah! Sorry Ron."   
  
Ron nodded, hitting his head on Harry's. "oww - you have a hard head Harry.." Harry blinked.  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"S'ok, just do me a favor and move your knee." Ron had groaned the words out. He had not realized what the sight of Harry did to him until Harry's knee had moved against him. It made him want things and need things that he shouldn't even be thinking about. Things he had wanted since their first year.  
  
"Huh?" Harry realized why Ron had asked him to move his knee. He was hard as a rock. "Oh, sorry." Harry blushed, moving his knee to remove the pressure. Trying to get up again, Harry only seemed to make things worse for Ron. Who groaned as Harry brushed against him again. Harry tried his hardest to get up a third time but he couldn't seem to keep his balance and fell back down onto Ron making their bodies rub in all the right places at the wrong time and in the wrong place.  
  
Finally, Ron couldn't take it and flipped Harry over, onto his back. With a growl of annoyance and slight disappointment, he got up. He didn't look at Harry as he stalked off to the bathroom to deal with the problem. Harry watched him go and got up. Shaking his head, he went upstairs to get some more sleep. He hadn't thought that he could turn Ron on so much, if he had. If it had been his fault, he couldn't help but feel slightly happy at the fact that Ron might have somewhat of an attraction towards him. Which had Harry noticed that he himself had started to walk the same path as Ron had. With a sigh, he walked to his bed. He couldn't do anything about it now. Harry climbed into bed and fell back asleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she walked, she tried to think of things other than the dream but that was all her mind would settle on. This didn't please her in the least, she didn't want to think about the dream. It made her desire things she shouldn't. Coming to the Gryffindor table, she sat down and put her things beside her. Upon making herself a plate, she noticed that the only other person in the Hall was Professor Snape. He had been watching her the whole time, it seemed.  
  
Snape noticed Hermione looking at him. "Here's Miss Perfect once again." Snape growled and mumbled as he got up. Walking down to the Gryffindor table, he sneered. "And what brings you to life this early in the morning, Miss Granger?"   
  
Hermione looked up at him. "I couldn't sleep." Snape nodded curtly and headed for the doors. He stopped and looked back at her. She had gone back to her meal and wasn't aware of him watching her. His thoughts strayed to his dreams. Soft skin, silky hair, soft coaxing noises. It had him rattled to the core not to mention made him wanting beyond belief. For a moment he thought, no he wished, that she would look at him. But she didn't. With a shrug and small sigh, he turned and left the Great Hall.   
  
Just as he left, Hermione pulled out her schedule and groaned. Her first class was potions and she wasn't looking forward to it. Lately Snape had been worse then ever. He was merciless in class. And he seemed to give them more homework than needed. Hermione was just glad that she knew how and where to look and what needed to be done. Which made things easier and quicker to do when it came to his class or any at that matter. With a sigh, she looked at the schedule again and mumbled   
  
"Just another day in the potions lab, oh joy." Hermione rolled her eyes and got up. Her mind was a mess and the dream had her lost in a sea of confusion. She decided that best place to look for answers at this point was the library. So, picking up her bag, she headed for the library. Hermione jumped the steps two at a time not wanting to get asked questions by other students who might be up. She made it to the library just as some Ravenclaw seventh years were heading for the Great Hall. Entering the library, she smiled. It was empty like normal, except for Madam Pince.  
  
Hermione found a table way at the back. Setting her things down, she headed for the Potions section. She wanted to find the book that she thought would have the answers to what had been going on in her dreams. She just hoped that no one else had been having the same problem and had beaten her to it. As she entered the section, she noticed Snape at the very back of it, his back to her. She took in the sight of him. He looked normal except maybe a bit cleaner, hair wise, since it was so early. And his robes were shiner and a bit more straight. As she watched him she noticed that he seemed to be flipping through a book.   
  
At that moment, an image flashed through her mind of her dream and the man whispering in her ear. 'You know you want this.' Hermione shook her head and started looking for a book on dreams or dream potions. She didn't want to think about it anymore, afraid of what it might do to her, not to mention it could make the dreams worse. Snape seemed to notice her at that moment and he turned around. He watched her as she pulled a book from the shelf in front of her. He only glanced at the cover but shrugged. He noticed something seemed to be bothering her. For she was flipping through the book she had in her hands rather fast and the look on her face was puzzled and confused. Why should he care, he thought. Not really knowing the answer, he put his own book down and walked over.  
  
"Getting a little further ahead?" He sneered, amusement in his voice as he mocked her. Hermione looked up at him. Her expression was evidence enough. Something was on her mind and it looked to be taking it's toll. He could have sworn he saw a hint of fear for a brief moment.  
  
"No sir, Professor." Hermione hesitated, why tell him? He didn't need to know, did he? But maybe he could help. He was the potions master after all. "I'm just looking for a spell or potion that might allow someone to control another persons dreams. Mine have been very strange and never wrecking lately."  
  
Snape blinked, slightly alarmed. He hadn't been expecting that, or had he? She was looking in a spell book, not to mention one on bewitching the mind and senses. He pushed aside his momentary surprise and spoke. "You are probably looking in the wrong book. That ones for conscious states." Why was he doing this? He was helping the one person he did not wish to help right now or ever as he seemed to think all the time. The one person he did not need to be around. She made his mind wander back to his dream.  
  
Hermione flipped to the books cover and blinked. He was right, it was for conscious states, not subconscious ones. "Oh." Closing the book she took another off the shelf, but it to was conscious states. Ignoring Snape she looked at the other books. All seemed to be in the same category as the first.  
  
Leaving Hermione's side, Snape walked over to the book he had been looking at. Picking it up, he walked back to her. She looked back up at him, blinking. Not saying a word, he put it in her hands. After doing this, he left without another word or notion. His thoughts were troubled at the fact that it seemed he was not alone when it came to strange dreams. For Hermione seemed to be having the same problem.  
  
After Snape left, Hermione looked at the book and read the cover. "Advanced Potions for Controlling Dreams and Other Subconscious Related States."   
  
Hermione gasped and looked up at the closed doors. He had been looking at the book she had needed. Why? Well, that she didn't know. But she needed to find out. What if he had been the one messing with her dreams all this time? Opening the book quickly, she flipped to the marked page. Reading a bit, she looked back at the doors. Quickly putting it in her bag, she headed for the dungeons.   
  
Snape had some questions to answer. And she wanted answers. He had been looking at the potion she had been thinking of, not to mention he had been looking in the right book. And for once she didn't care if he deducted points, she'd just get them back in another class. Hermione knocked on his office door. Almost at once, Snape called out in his normal cold voice.   
  
"Come in." Hermione entered the room and walked to his desk. "Can I help you, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded, pulling the book from her bag. Though she was slightly afraid he would get mad at her, she laid it on his desk.  
  
"How did you know what book to get?"   
  
Snape growled. He hadn't realized that he was looking at the book and the potion she needed until it was too late. Even aware of this, he had given her the book. Biting back a remark, he watched her. "I do believe that I am the potions master, am I not?"   
  
Hermione nodded again. "Yes, but isn't that the page you were looking at?" She flipped the book open to the page that was marked.   
  
Snape looked at it and shrugged. But he couldn't help but see that he had better get himself out of the mess he was in. Because he knew that she was probably thinking that he was toying with her dreams.  
  
"No, it wasn't what I was looking at. Any student could have marked that page prior to me looking in the book." He lied, trying to get her to step away from her chosen path. Hermione glared slightly. Snape reached out, closing the book. After he did, he stood up walking around the desk standing in front of her. "I do believe that I don't have to explain myself any further. You have you answer. Besides the only person who would get any explanation from me is Dumbledore."   
  
Hermione took a step back, his scent filling her senses. He smelled so..so..good. He smelled-. No, she wouldn't think about that. Not with him standing right here in front of her. She couldn't it would only make things worse than they already were. Snape looked at her oddly as he watched her get lost in thought. Coming from them a few moments later, she looked up at him and spoke.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I was just wondering. It won't happen again." Hermione blushed slightly under his dark, cruel gaze. With eyes like his, she thought, who wouldn't?   
  
Snape smirked as he watched her react to him. A thought crossed his mind. 'Why is she blushing? Most students would have cowered before him at his cold, cruel gaze. He shrugged it off and spoke, his voice colder then normal. "You're lucky that I didn't take off points for your disrespect. Now go on and take your seat. Class is about to start." Hermione nodded and left his office. She was so lost in her own thoughts by then that she hadn't realized she had left the book. Snape picked up the book, following her into the class room. "Ms. Granger. I believe that you forgot this." He held it out to her. Hermione stopped, turning around. Walking to him, she took the book from him with a nod.  
  
"Thank you." Turning back around, she walked to her seat. Hermione sat down just as the rest of the class started taking their seats. 


	2. N Chapter 2

Hermione had made it halfway through class without another encounter with Snape. But as time passed slowly, she couldn't help but steal glances at him, still wondering about the book. She kept her mind on Potions, though she still seemed to drift towards the book once in a while. Snape didn't seem to notice her at that point in time. Which was a good thing in her opinion. Looking down, she realized that she need more crushed spiders. With a sigh she got up, walking to the supply cabinet. Looking in it, she couldn't find the jar.  
  
"Professor."   
  
Snape's head snapped in her direction. Walking over, he glared at her. "What is it, Miss Granger?"   
  
Hermione looked up at him. "The jar of Crushed Spiders is missing. Do you have anymore?"   
  
Snape growled. Looking into the cabinet, he saw that the jar was missing. "No, obviously not. Here." He handed her a key. "Go into my office and get more from my special supplies. And *don't* take anything else."   
  
Hermione nodded. "Thank you sir." Hermione walked into Snape's office, heading for his supply cabinet, knowing where it was at since she had gotten into it before. She smiled, remembering that she hadn't ever been caught by one of the most feared teachers in all the school. Unlocking the cabinet, she looked around. Placing the key in her pocket, she read the labels, looking for the jar. "Hmm. Crushed spiders..crushed spiders." Mumbling to herself, she moved a few jars. "Well, damn. Where are they?" With sigh, Hermione walked to the door leading into the class room. "Professor there aren't any in your cabinet either." Snape turned around, glaring at her, fury in his eyes. With a growl, he stalked over to her.  
  
"What do you mean there aren't in there?" With another growl, he walked over to the cabinet. Looking through it, he realized that his cabinet didn't have any either. 'Strange,' he thought. He knew that they had been there the night before when he had been looking for lizard's tongue. Hermione waited, standing behind him. Snape turned around and almost ran her over. "Move," Snape spit out as he pushed passed her. Striding into the other room, he glared at the class. He cleared his throat and the class stopped what they were doing to look at him.  
  
"It seems that there are some missing supplies, from the classroom cabinet and my own. If it is found that any of you did it, I will have you doing more detention than you ever thought possible. Or worse, you will be expelled. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" Turning back around, he stalked into his office, slamming the door behind him. He'd completely forgot about Hermione. Sitting down in his chair stiffly, he closed his eyes. He held his head, thinking of where they could be. Suddenly his thoughts returned to Hermione. She was standing near the cabinet waiting for him to notice her. He knew she was. Hermione was about to say something when he opened his eyes, glaring at her.   
  
"When I said get back to work that meant you too, Miss Granger." Snape had spoken the words so coldly it was like he had hit her with a steel hammer. She composed herself from the slight blow of unexpected coldness and spoke.  
  
"Yes, sir." Hermione nodded at him, and left the room forgetting about the key in her pocket. Walking back to her seat she dug in her bag until she found her small jar of crushed spiders, that she had for her own uses. Pulling them out, she got back to work. When class was finally over, everyone rushed out, not wanting to be stuck behind with a pissed off Snape.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ron and Harry say playing chess in the common room as Hermione watched. Hey mind wasn't on the game though, it was on the book Snape had given her and her dreams. She all to clearly remembered the way she had felt when she had gotten near to him and it made her shudder to think that he could have that effect upon her. With a sigh, she looked out the window, lost in thought. Ron and Harry blinked at each other for a moment before Harry nudged her.  
  
"Hermione? Are you all right?"  
  
Hermione blinked, coming back down to earth. "Oh..yes I'm fine, just thinking."  
  
Ron looked at her puzzled. "Are you sure? You've been acting strange since Potions class." Hermione jumped up from her seat, realizing that she still had Snape's key.   
  
"The key..." She whispered. Hermione knew that she would have to put it in his office before he found that he was stuck out of his supply cabinet, if he hadn't already. Hermione headed for the portrait hole. She really didn't want to go to Snape's office but she knew she had to. He wouldn't be very happy about not having his key. Let alone his supplies.  
  
"Hey, where you going 'Mione?" Ron looked up at her from his place on the floor with Harry. They had been playing chess for hours while Hermione watched, having already done her homework. Both boys had won several games and were now on their tenth game. How they kept on playing, she'd never know. She thought it totally barbaric. But with a shrug she spoke.  
  
"To Snape's office."   
  
Harry looked up at her, his mouth dropping open.  
  
"What in blazes for?" Ron said as he gaped at her. Hermione laughed at the two boys' faces. She really didn't want to explain, but then again she didn't have much choice.  
  
"I've got to take back his key before he realizes I still have it, if he hasn't already." Hermione smiled at them. Harry finally shut his mouth and said something.  
  
"You know Ron, I think she likes him, don't you?"   
  
Ron looked at him and smirked, catching onto what Harry was saying. "Yeah..I think she does too. With the way she was calling on him every minute of class." Both boys busted out laughing at the joke. But it seemed that Hermione didn't find it too funny.   
  
Hermione glared at them and pulled out her wand. "Care to say that again?"   
  
Both boys looked at her and shut up instantly, knowing all to well what she could do to them. Turning back around, she headed for the portrait hole again, pocketing her wand. Harry and Ron smirked and called out just as she went through it.  
  
"Hermione's got a Boyfriend!" The both fell back onto the floor laughing as Ginny glared at them. They only laughed harder. Both sat back up after a while, breathing heavily from all the laughing.   
  
Ron looked back down at the chess board and spoke. "So Harry, are you gonna make your move or what?" He know Ron was still thinking about Hermione and Snape and not really on the game. Harry knew that Hermione really didn't like Snape, she never really had. At least in his view. She didn't hate Snape like he and Ron did. But she didn't like him that much either, it seemed. Harry grinned as he looked back down at the board.  
  
"Make my Move on What? You?" Harry laughed as Ron just stared at him in shock. Reaching out Harry moved his queen. He didn't believe that Ron was so shocked from the small joke, considering that he was the one usually making them.  
  
"Check Mate." Ron looked down at the board and gasped. He hadn't even been paying attention to the last three moves. He couldn't believe it. He had lost again.  
  
"HEY!!! No Fair!" Ron cried out as he glared at Harry slightly. Harry got up, laughing. He knew Ron wasn't that upset about it. But either way he was tired and didn't feel up to another game.  
  
With a yawn, Harry spoke. "Come on Ron, its late. I'm beat. Let's get some sleep." Ron got up, a frown on his face.  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, there's always tomorrow." Picking up the chess game, they headed up to their dorm. Harry did a jig all the way there while Ron watched from his place slightly behind him. Ron made a mental note that Harry had a really nice ass, not to mention he knew how to use it to tease people, even if he didn't mean to. When they got to the door, Ron spoke.  
  
"You know Harry, you should be a belly dancer. I hear they get great tips. Not to mention you've got the ass for it." Ron laughed as Harry glared at him before he started laughing with him.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione sighed as she got closer to Snape's classroom and office. Her mind was on what Snape would say if he caught her. Or worse, what he would do to her. The last thing she needed was detention. With another sigh, she turned the corner. Hermione dreaded even walking into Snape's office, afraid he might still be awake and pissed. 'Ugh..get over it, Hermione,' she thought as she came to his classroom door. Peering into the gap between the door frame and door of his classroom. Easing it open, she looked deeper inside the room, seeing no sign of Snape. 'Thank goodness it is rather late,' she thought as she pushed the door open enough to walk in. Walking into the room, she noticed that his office door was open as well.  
  
With a small smile, she stepped into his office. 'Strange,' she thought, figuring it would be closed and locked, not open and unlocked. But she shrugged it off and walked over to his supply cabinet. Looking in it, she saw all kinds of ingredients that she hadn't seen in it before. Quite interested, she read some of the labels to herself quietly.   
  
"Blue Scorpion Tail, Egg Root, Dragon's tongue, Beetle brains." Hermione read a few more. "Liquid eyes, garlic seeds, white sand, strange."   
  
A silky voice whispered in her ear. "Strange indeed."   
  
Hermione almost screamed but Snape covered her mouth before she could. This time when he spoke it was more firm and teacher-like. Not so seductive. "I find it quite strange that you would be in my office at this late hour. What are you doing in here!?" Hermione was breathing heavily. "Well?" He removed his hand from her mouth. He looked royally pissed not to mention very tired.   
  
"Pro..Pro...Professor, you scared the living daylights out of me." Hermione was trying to calm down. But the shock was still there. It showed with her every move and even when she spoke.  
  
Snape growled. "You still haven't answered my question." He backed her up, his body almost touching hers. Using his greater height and size he knew he could intimidate her. Snape glared down at her and almost smiled. She was shaking slightly. He was sure she was afraid.   
  
"I was just looking. I came to return your key. I was just going to put it on your desk, but your supplies looked interesting." Hermione tried to stop shaking, but something about him sent chills down her spine. And though he wasn't touching her, she could still feel the heat from his body and it was intoxicating.  
  
"Really now?" Hermione nodded. Snape bent his head his mouth right beside her ear. His voice was silky again. "Is there anything else I can interest you in tonight Miss Granger?" Hermione shivered, as his breath was hot on her neck and ear, making heat spread through her body like fire. She shook her head. Her thoughts were beginning to fill with the events of the dreams she had been having and it wasn't helping her in the least.  
  
"No, sir. I-I'll be going now." Hermione moved away from him, heading for the door. All she wanted to do was get away from him. She just had to take a few more steps and she would be gone from his sight.  
  
"Not so fast." Hermione froze. "I believe you still have my key." Hermione reached into her pocket, pulling it out. She held it out to him. Snape walked to her, taking it from her. His hand barely touched hers but he felt a suddenly rush of heat and he had to force himself not to snatch the key away from her. "Now go back to your dorm before I give you detention for being out after curfew." Hermione nodded, fleeing from his office back to her dorm.  
  
Snape watched her go. He was still slightly pissed but he let it pass. Walking over to his chair he sat down. His body ached with need for sleep as well, as something much more. It seemed to him that every day that passed he didn't get hardly any sleep due to his dreams. 'Ah those wonderful dreams,' he thought. He let himself go as his mind wondered for a while and then it settled on Hermione. Snape growled and got up. Pocketing the key, he headed for his room. He wanted sleep and he was going to get it tonight if it killed him. 


	3. N Chapter 3

Hermione gasped as she was thrown against a wall and pinned there. The voice that whispered in her ear had a sickening silkiness to it. The man was too strong. She couldn't get free. And the fear that gripped her was relentless.  
  
"Now..dont fight little one." The voice purred in her ear, making her shiver. "You know you want this." The man pressed himself closer to her. Making heat run like rapid fire along her body. Why was she reacting like this? What was making her want something she shouldn't. Hermione shook her head trying to stop it all.  
  
"No!" She thrashed, wanting to get away. "Leave me alone!" He chuckled and whispered in her ear again.  
  
"No, you know I won't." He smiled watching with cold eyes as she squirmed. "Come now, you know you want it." Hermione shook her head and jerked away only to be pulled back by strong rough hands. She thrashed, wanting him to let her go. The longer she stayed in the dream, the more fear seemed to take over her. She struggled more, crying out.  
  
"Damn you, let me go!" Hermione tried to hit the person who held her.   
  
"Miss Granger!" She fought more.  
  
"No. Let me go!"   
  
"Hermione Granger!"   
  
  
  
Hermione sat up straight staring at McGonagall. "Huh!?"   
  
  
  
McGonagall shook her head. "My dear, please get up. It is already lunch and you have missed four of your classes."   
  
  
  
Hermione stared at her and then realization hit her. "What!? Lunch!?"   
  
  
  
McGonagall nodded. "Yes, dear, now hurry up and get dressed before you miss another class." McGonagall shook her head leaving the dorm room heading for the Great Hall. Fifteen minutes later, Hermione appeared at the Gryffindor table dressed and ready to go. Ron and Harry waved her over to a seat they had saved.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron mumbled his mouth full. Hermione glared at him. She wasn't in the best of moods and Ron being rude didn't help.  
  
"I was asleep. No one woke me up this morning and I didn't hear my alarm." Hermione fixed herself a plate and started eating her lunch. She wasn't very hungry but she knew it would help to calm her down.  
  
"You know what I think Harry? I think she was dreaming about you-know-who. The other girls said she was mewing in her sleep all last night." Ron laughed as Harry shook his head. Hermione knew they were about to start the joking again and her temper was already starting to rise.  
  
"No, Here's what I think. I think that we had better stop before she gets pissed off and does something. Though you are right, she probably was.." This only made the two of them laugh harder. Hermione growled.  
  
"Oh shut up, both of you. You know that there's nothing going on and that what they said wasn't true." She shut them both up easily with a wave of her wand and a few well chosen words. Both boys glared at her. She waved her wand again releasing their mouths.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione. I couldn't help it." Ron rubbed his jaw as he was able to feel it again. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Don't see why you are so uptight. I mean we are only joking. You know that." Hermione nodded curtly and got up leaving them. She didn't have the patience to deal with them now. Once outside the double doors, she ran to the library. What Ron had said about he mewing in her sleep wasn't good. It meant that her dreams were taking a bigger toll on her than she though. She ran faster. The faster she got to the library the better. When she finally got there, she easily slipped inside and found a corner way at the back where no one would find her for a while. Setting her things down, she pulled out the book Snape had given her. Turning to the page that was marked, she smiled, deciding to read a bit before her next class.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Back in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and all of the other students had finished lunch and were heading for their classes.   
  
"Hey, Harry. Got any idea on what's bugging Hermione? I mean she's never acted like that before." Harry looked at him and shrugged. He didn't know anything about it. She had been acting strange few a while now. Her temper seemed to be getting the better of her and she didn't look well rested.  
  
"Well, I honestly don't know. But you are right she's never acted that strange before. It was just like in the common room. I wonder what's eating her about Snape. Talking about him never bothered her before. Unless it's about something else?" Harry stopped as Snape looked right at him. Ron blinked. But it wasn't Snape Harry was thinking about, it was Hermione. She had been acting funny ever since school started. And the subject of Snape seemed to irritate her more now that he thought about it. "Ron. What you said about Hermione mewing in her sleep. Was it true?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah. The other girls in her form said that she had been mewing in her sleep. It was strange to hear. I'm sure it was just a nightmare. Are you okay?"   
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, let's get going. We are going to be late." Harry was about to turn the corner when a firm hand grasped his shoulder.   
  
"I do believe that class is this way, gentlemen." Harry and Ron both looked at him and realized where they had been going.   
  
"Oh. Imagine that. Thanks, Professor." Ron smiled trying to get on his good side. Snape glared.  
  
"And where is your third party member, Miss Granger?" Both boys shrugged.   
  
"Dunno, she left lunch early." Harry said as he saw the classroom door close. "Um, Professor. We need to go. The bell's about to ring and we don't want to be late." Ron and Harry both took off running for their classroom, not wanting to be late, and not wanting to stay and be questioned by Snape about Hermione.  
  
Snape growled as he watched them leave. Turning to his right he headed for the stairs leading up to the Library. When he got there, he entered and stalked to the back, knowing he would find her there.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione had been so lost in the book that she hadn't heard Snape's footsteps. She hadn't even realized that he had been watching her for more than ten minutes. As she read further into the book, she realized that someone must have spiked a drink of hers during the first day of school. It could be the only answer. Just as she was about to turn the page to read more, Snape cleared his throat.   
  
"I do believe this qualifies as skipping, don't you?" Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. She stared at him, wide eyed. She hadn't even seen him come in.  
  
"What?" She blinked slightly confused. Snape rolled his eyes. Clearly, he thought, she had been too wrapped up in the book. Looking at it, he noticed it was the same book he had given her. He snorted.  
  
"It's almost time for your sixth period. You have been in here since lunch, have you not?"   
  
Hermione gasped. She nodded as realization dawned on her for a second the time that day. She hadn't even heard the bells for class. She couldn't believe it. She had been in here for nearly an hour, since fifth period was almost over. Having gotten so wrapped up in the book and about finding out what her dreams meant or who was controlling them that she had skipped her Charms class. Hermione looked up at him, speaking.   
  
"Yes, sir. But I didn't realize how much time had passed. Honestly, I didn't. I just came in here to read a bit out of the book you gave me yesterday. I thought I could get a few pages in before fifth period started." Hermione looked afraid. This only made Snape smirk cruelly. He liked the way she reacted to him. But then there were times when he wished she wouldn't fear him so. He wished she would smile like she did with McGonagall and her friends. But she would never - Snape stopped his line of thought before it got any deeper into the matter. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Giving himself a mental shake, he came back to reality.  
  
"Well, since you didn't realize how much time had passed and you were obviously doing your reading for a reason I won't report you to Dumbledore or McGonagall. But I will give you a week's detention."   
  
Hermione gasped. "A week!?!?" She didn't understand. A week for missing a class period. Ron and Harry would have a fit if they found out. Which she was sure they would pry the information out of her eventually. She sighed. "Really, Professor. Must you give me a week?"  
  
  
  
Snape nodded. "Yes. Starting tonight after dinner. Come down to my room and I will have a few things for you to do." He pulled out his wand, creating a slip of paper and quill. He wrote a note on it and signed it. "If anyone stops you, here is your pass. Now I suggest you get to class. And if anyone asks where you were, just tell them that you weren't feeling well so you returned to your room."   
  
  
  
Hermione nodded and got up, putting her book in her bag. "Thank you, Professor." She quickly left the library, heading for the Transfiguration Class room. She was just glad that he hadn't given her more. Slowing her pace, she thought about what she had read. It made her sigh. She hadn't retained as much information as she would have liked to. But it wasn't really the book on her mind now, it was Snape. He had paused for a few moments and she could have sworn she saw some kind of emotion pass through his eyes. A longing of some kind. Something she didn't understand, even more so coming from him. Coming to the Transfiguration door, she waited for Harry and Ron.  
  
When they came around the corner, she smiled.   
  
"Ron, Harry!" She waved to them. They came over. Harry was the first to speak.  
  
"Where were you 'Mione? You missed charms. Flitwick was worried that you had gotten yourself into trouble."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I got wrapped up in a book in the library." She sighed again. "Snape found me there." Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
Harry blinked slightly. "What happened?"  
  
Hermione gave a small smile and a little laugh. "He gave me detention." She blushed crimson, feeling embarrassed. Ron and Harry stared at her. Together they spoke.  
  
"HE DID WHAT!?!?"  
  
Hermione stared back at them and laughed. "Ron, Harry, it's just for a week. Honestly, you act as if I killed someone. Though I really don't see why it has to be a week." Hermione sighed slightly. Her mind traveled to her dream. Her expression changed from amusement to troubled and puzzled.  
  
Harry sighed, seeing the change. "'Mione. Something's wrong. You look like something's bothering you. What is it?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It's nothing. I am just wondering how I'm going to get through a week down in his dungeons." She shuddered. "Come on. Let's go get our seats." Harry and Ron nodded. They all walked into the classroom. As Hermione passed McGonagall's desk, she saw a look of concern. Obviously Flitwick had told McGonagall of her absence. Hermione sighed, taking her seat, she waited for the end of the day to come.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
That night, Hermione made her way down to Snape's room rather slowly. When she got there, she knocked.  
  
"Come in." Hermione entered his room and waited for him to look up at her. But he didn't. "You are rather late, are you not?"   
  
Hermione blinked. "Sorry sir. I got stopped a few times."   
  
Snape smirked as he graded more papers. "Don't lie to me Miss Granger. You do a very poor job of it." In fact had it been any other student, he would have expected more of a made up lie, not one so simple.   
  
Hermione sighed and nodded. "Yes, sir."   
  
Snape looked up at her with cold eyes. "I want you to go through the supply cabinet and refill all the jars that need to be refilled. I also found the jar of crushed spiders. It was in your desk."   
  
Hermione looked at him wide eyed. "What?!" Her jar. She must have left it. Great, now he had even more of a reason to keep her here. Just what I need, she though. More time with Snape. Hermione sighed. "Sir..the jar you found was of my own supply. I must have left it here."  
  
Snape nodded. "Yes well, either way I suggest you get to work." Hermione nodded. There was no use in trying to get the jar back, Snape obviously didn't believe her. Hermione looked at the cabinet and then saw all the new supplies in large jars sitting on a nearby desk. With a sigh, she got to work. As she made her way through the cabinet she came to the jars she couldn't reach. Getting a chair she got them and replaced the necessary contents. Upon coming to the very last and highest shelf, she realized she couldn't reach it alone. She was about to pull her wand out when Snape spoke.  
  
"And you cannot use magic to help you." He smirked as he marked another paper.   
  
Hermione gaped at him. She didn't believe it. No magic to reach the highest jars. Sometimes she despised being average height. With a sigh, she tried to reach them again. With no luck, she mumbled her reply to his statement about no magic.  
  
"Yes, sir." Hermione tried to reach them a third time but couldn't. "Professor, could you please help me?" Snape sighed, got up, and pulled up another chair. He reached up, getting the last three jars.   
  
"Here." Handing them to her, he got down. Hermione followed suit. Once she had finished replacing the contents of the jars, she got back up on the chair. She could barely push the jars back onto their shelf. Just as she was pushing the last jar up, she lost her balance. The chair beneath her started to tip. Snape seemed to look up just in time, for within seconds he had caught her.  
  
Hermione stared up at him, their faces mere inches a part. She was shaking slightly. Slowly as she calmed down, she started to realize just who was holding her. Snape's rather strong arms, at least stronger then she expected, were holding her in a tight embrace. She could feel heat spreading through her cheeks as she began to come back to reality. Snape seemed to be having problems as well. For he himself didn't seem to realize that she was all right. He seemed to be lost in his own mind. Hermione finally spoke, her voice shaky.  
  
"Th-thank you Professor. I think I can stand now." Snape nodded, slowly setting her on her feet. Taking a step back he took a deep breath, one he hoped she hadn't noticed. Just the mere feel of her against him had him wanting more of her. He couldn't believe it. He was lusting after a student. A bossy know it all student at that. Composing himself, he spoke.  
  
"Since you seem to be done with that chore, you may go once you have finished closing the other jars." Hermione nodded. Walking over to the jars, she started closing them. When she was finished, she picked up her things, heading for the door. Snape called out after her. "Be on time tomorrow night." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir." Snape wasn't even looking at her but he nodded. Hermione left and he was glad. He didn't think he could stand another minute with her in the room with the way he had reacted to holding her. Snape growled, mad at himself for the fact that he wanted her. Or did he, he thought? Maybe it wasn't her he wanted, maybe it was just a woman that he needed. Snape sighed, clearing his desk off. Getting up, he left the room. 


	4. N Chapter 4

The next two nights passed without problems but the fourth night of detention had Hermione in a state of panic. She entered Snape's classroom to find it empty.   
  
"Professor?" She looked around but he wasn't anywhere to be found. "Hmm. Wonder where he went? Oh well. Guess I'll just sit here." With a shrug, Hermione sat down in a chair and waited. When ten minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Snape, she got up. "Ugh!" Walking to the door, she peered out, wondering if he was on his way there. With a sigh, she stepped out into the corridor curiously. Walking down a ways, she came to a door. Reaching out, she tried the knob. "Hmm. Locked. Go figure."  
  
Hermione started walking further into the corridor. She came upon another door. But this time it was unlocked. Opening the door, she walked in. Looking around, she sighed. It was so dark that she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly someone pushed her further into the room. She heard the door slam shut. 'What the hell?!' she thought as she stumbled to regain her balance. She spun around.  
  
"Who's there?" She heard someone chuckle. Turning around in a circle she squinted her eyes, trying to see where they were. Just as soon as she was about to say something else, she was thrown into the wall in front of her. Pushing herself from the wall, she reached for her wand. But before she could pull it from beneath her robes, someone grabbed her arm pinning it to her side along with her other arm. Hermione tried to fight the person who held her there. But it was no use. He was too strong.  
  
"Let me go!" Hermione pulled her arm free but the person grabbed it, bringing it back behind her at a painful angle. A silky voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"If you stop fighting, it won't hurt as much." That voice, like her dream.  
  
Hermione growled as she recognized the voice. "Let me go, Snape!"   
  
Snape chuckled. "Why?" After holding her Snape had found himself unable to not want the feel again. His pulse was quick and she was there.   
  
Hermione stared at the wall, wide eyed in the dark. "Because this isn't right!" Snape smiled running his lips over her neck. She tasted so good, he thought. Like honey and spices. Snape flicked his tongue over a small area on her neck. Hermione gasped as heat spread through her body at the sensation.   
  
Snape chuckled as he nibbled on her ear lobe. "Really now? Then why do you want it so bad?" Snape smirked as he kissed her neck again, but then he thought about her mouth. That little mouth of hers. The thought sent a shiver through him. Letting her go for a brief moment he flipped her around. "Hm? Answer that Miss Granger."   
  
Hermione went to say something but before she could he covered her mouth with his in a hard hot kiss. "mph..mrph!" Snape pressed closer to her, his body reacting violently as she thrashed against him, wanting to get free. Grabbing her hands, he pinned them above her head with one of his. His body against her made it impossible for her to get free. Snape thrust his tongue into her mouth, wanting a taste. After all the nights of dreaming and now having a woman so close he couldn't help himself. Yes, he thought. A woman. If she was not one then he was a fool. For every part of her seemed to say she was.  
  
"Stop fighting. You know you want it." He ran his hand along the side of her body. As his hand traveled lower she spoke.  
  
"I want nothing of the sort. Now let me go!" She had said the words so coldly that Snape stared at her in awe.   
  
Snape leaned forward, his lips mere inches from hers. "Are you so sure?"  
  
Though his hands felt good, along with his mouth, she couldn't risk anything. It wasn't right and both of them knew it. Even if her dreams had been making a desire brew within her, she didn't want it to go any further then that. With a growl she answered. "Yes." With a sigh, Snape let her go. Hermione raised her hand to slap him but Snape caught it in his hand firmly. Bringing it up to his lips he flipped her hand over exposing her wrist. Snape gently placed a kiss there, making Hermione gasp. Gently, he placed another kiss on her wrist.  
  
Tugging on her arm, he pulled her against him in a somewhat softer gesture then before. "Hermione." He murmured her name, looking down at her, desire in his eyes. Hermione looked up into his eyes, lost. She had no idea of what to think or say at this point. For she had a desire of her own that had slowly been showing itself over the past few days as her dreams became more vivid.  
  
Snape bent his head bring his mouth closer to hers. Hermione closed her eyes forgetting about what had happened before. She knew later she would dwell on it, but now all she wanted was for him to kiss her. Why she couldn't say. But something was compelling her to let him. At this, Snape smiled, taking her mouth in a soft but hungry kiss. She kissed back with the same fierce passion and need.  
  
As their lips mingled in the soft but hungry gesture, nether of them realized just how close they were pressing to each other. Hermione had wound her arms around his neck, bringing his mouth closer to hers. Snape had pulled her against him with one hand on her waist, and the other he used to pull her mouth to his even more. A few moments later, Snape pulled back, staring at her. She looked heavenly, and he had the right mind to make her his. But reality was hard and even more so since he knew what would happen if he followed his dreams.   
  
Letting her go, he sighed. He didn't want to say it but he had no choice. "Miss Granger. I suggest you leave for my sake as well as yours. I will not expect you in for detention the rest of the week or any days after." True, he wanted her. He wanted to do the things he dreamed about. But he couldn't. He knew that she only complied because of what he was sure was going on in her own dreams.  
  
Hermione blinked as she realized he had moved away from her at the sudden loss of heat. "What?" She stared at him. She hadn't been expecting him to stop. But he had. This surprised her but then again she was grateful in a way, knowing full too well what could have happened had he not pulled away from her. But Snape wouldn't meet her eyes. He couldn't stand the sight of her now. It made him too wanting and too needy. His state of mind was slipping, and if she didn't leave soon he feared he would lose what was left of his control.   
  
"Please leave." When he did meet her eyes, she was taken by surprise. They were cold like ice and he meant what he said. Hermione was a bit sad, but she understood. He didn't want to make the mistake of doing what both of them wanted. With a nod, she walked to the door, opening it. She didn't say anything as she left. She simply walked out, shutting the door behind her. Hermione walked back down the corridor for the stairs. When she got there, she had the desire to turn back around but she didn't.  
  
Walking up the stairs, she headed for her dorm, ready for sleep.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
When Hermione appeared in the common room, Ron and Harry were waiting.  
  
"Hey 'Mione. You are back early."   
  
Hermione looked at him with a shrug. All she wanted was to sleep and get the images of Snape and the kiss out of her mind. "Yeah. Snape said I didn't have to finish detention."   
  
Ron gasped with surprise. "What!? Has he gone soft or something?"   
  
Hermione forced a fake laughed as she headed up to her dorm. "I guess. Well, I'm off to bed. See you guys in the morning."   
  
Ron nodded as did Harry. "Yeah, see you tomorrow Hermione." Harry said as she climbed the stairs. Once the door closed he looked at Ron. "Did you see her lips?"   
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah. I know. I wonder what happened?"   
  
Harry shrugged getting up. Walking over to the chair beside Ron's, he sat down. "I have no idea. But it looked like she had been kissing someone, you know?" Harry sighed leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes he got comfortable. 'Kissing,' He thought. What an idea. Sure, he had kissed a girl once or twice since Cho, in his fifth year. But he had never fully felt a true kiss full of passion and desire. His mind was brought back to earth when Ron spoke.  
  
"Hey, Harry. I'm going to bed." Ron got up, heading for the stairs.   
  
Harry opened his eyes, getting up. "All right. I'll join you." Ron gaped at him. Harry laughed and started up the stairs. He hadn't meant it to be funny, but it seemed to come out that way.  
  
But Ron ran up stepping in front of him. "I thought I was the one making the jokes. What's-?"   
  
Harry grinned, pulling Ron to him. "Just shut up, Ron."   
  
Ron blinked. "Harry?" Ron could see the desire in his eyes, for it matched his own. Ron leaned into Harry, who wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"mm?" Harry closed his eyes, lost in the sweet moment of holding Ron.  
  
Ron looked at his face. "Harry.." Harry opened his eyes at the sound of Ron's voice, which was barely a whisper. Leaning down, Harry placed a small, gently kiss on Ron's lips. Ron sighed, wrapping his arms around his neck. He wanted it to go on forever, though he knew it wouldn't. Even the smallest of kisses had him wanting everything imaginable.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Ron, pulling him closer. As the kiss progressed, neither realized that they were still standing in the middle of the stairwell. Lost in the moment, neither seemed to care, either. Ron pressed closer to Harry and groaned. Everything he wanted was happening. He would never have thought it would. He had always thought Harry straight as an arrow. Ron sighed against Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry complied by sliding his tongue in the other boy's mouth, exploring. The friction that was brewing between them was making them hot. When Harry and Ron broke the kiss, they stared at each other for a few moments. Harry looked Ron up and down, unbelieving of what had just happened. He hadn't been expecting to kiss him, but he had and it sent chills through him. Ron saw Harry's gaze stop just below his waist. Ron know what he was looking at, and he turned crimson.  
  
"umm..Harry. I'll..I'll see you in the morning.." Ron backed up the stairs. "G-good night." Without another word, Ron fled up the stairs into their dorm. Harry sighed as he watched him go. He knew he shouldn't have stared, but he couldn't help it. The thought of Ron nude had him fascinated. Harry groaned. He had to stop thinking about it. It was going to make it very hard to sleep. Pushing aside thoughts of Ron, he climb the stairs. Coming to the door he walked in quietly.   
  
Ron was lying in his bed, pretending to be asleep. Harry could tell because he was snoring a bit to loudly. With a small chuckle, Harry crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 


	5. N Chapter 5

Hermione sighed as she walked into Double Potions. She wasn't looking forward to a whole two hours with Snape. Least of all now, after what had happened during detention. The kiss. It was unbelievable. She hadn't wanted it to stop, she hadn't wanted Snape to stop. No, not Snape, just the man he was. Her dreams were starting to take over her and it wasn't good. Sitting down at the back of the class, she smiled. Ron and Harry had just walked in. Waving to them, she got up but stopped in her tracks, realizing that they had just sat at different tables. 'Weird,' she thought. Walking over to Harry, she smiled.  
  
"Why aren't you and Ron working together?"  
  
Harry looked up at her. "We just-well, I guess I upset Ron last night and he hasn't spoken to me all day." Harry looked miserable about it all, not liking the fact that Ron was mad at him, if he was.  
  
Hermione blinked. "I see. Well, did you try talking to him?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. He just looks away from me each time I try." This made Harry sigh.  
  
Hermione sighed as well but tried to comfort him as best she could. "I'm sure he'll get over it, Harry." She smiled.   
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. I hope so."  
  
Hermione touched his shoulder. "I'm sure he will. I'll see you after class." Snape had just swept into the class room a smirk upon his face. "Today we will be making the-" Snape stopped talking, his eyes on Hermione. She was standing near Harry. Looking up, she met his eyes for a brief moment before looking away. He watched her walk to her seat and sit down. Once she was seated he continued. "Polyjuice Potion." He had kept his eyes on Hermione as if knowing something. His staring didn't go unnoticed and some people started mumbling to their neighbors. Snape growled, glaring at the class.   
  
"Can anyone tell me what the Polyjuice Potion does? And how long it takes to be made?" Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
Putting her hand down she spoke. "The Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to turn themselves into someone else for an hour. It only works for human transformations and it takes a month to make."  
  
Snape nodded. "Good. Now, here are your beginning directions." Snape tapped his wand on the black board. As he did, the directions appeared. "At the end of the class period, I will freeze your cauldrons with a time stopping charm to hold them over till tomorrow. Begin."   
  
The class got started making the potion. Soon enough, two hours had passed. Snape stalked around the class room, freezing the potions in time until tomorrow. Coming to Hermione, he sneered. Though he was not in the best of moods and did not want to speak to her, he decided to have a little fun. To remind her of what she had done to get detention. And to remind her of what had happened in detention. Though he was sure she remembered. He, himself, hadn't been able to forget the kiss that they had shared and the way she had pressed herself against him. "Perhaps I should see if you can perform the time stopping charm?" Hermione blinked up at him as the rest of the students left.  
  
"Professor. This isn't Charms." Hermione shut her mouth instantly. She realized all too well what he was doing; but not only that, she had just smarted off. "I-I'm sorry, Professor. I only meant-" Snape smirked, performing the charm on her cauldron. "I know perfectly well what you meant. Come by my office after dinner. We need to have a talk." He turned, leaving her alone in the empty class room.   
  
Hermione sighed, getting up. 'Damn him,' she thought as she packed up her things. She wasn't looking forward to talking with him. And she knew it could end up bad. Picking up her bag, she left the room for the Great Hall. She was quite hungry and couldn't wait for dinner to start.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione stood outside Snape's office for at least five minutes before knocking. She was answered by a cold, icy voice. One she knew too well.   
  
"Come in."   
  
She entered. shutting the door behind her. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"  
  
Snape nodded. "Have a seat." Hermione blinked at the order but nodded, sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk. Snape didn't speak, he only watched her. He took in the sight of her again. Like he had in the darkened dungeon room. She looked breathtaking. And as this thought crossed his mind, he pushed it aside. He didn't want another ordeal like last night to happen again. It was too tempting.   
  
Hermione spoke. "Sir, If this is about what I said in class, I didn't mean it. I just did it out of reflex, I guess."   
  
Snape nodded. "Well, that isn't why I asked you to come. You told me before that you had been looking for a book about potions or spells that would allow someone to control people's dreams. May I ask why?" After what had happened, he had to know the truth. It was driving him crazy. His dreams seemed to be getting worse. And yet they also seemed to be getting so much better, he thought. Closer to what he wanted.  
  
Hermione didn't answer him right away. But when she did, he didn't seem surprised in the least. "Because I believe that someone has been controlling my dreams lately. And they've been getting worse." She hadn't wanted to answer him, since it was her business. But she didn't have much of a choice. He was a teacher after all. And he had given her the book.  
  
Snape thought for a moment, wanting to know what it was she had been dreaming of. "And might I ask what it is that you dreamed of?" Hermione didn't answer. She didn't even look at him. "Miss Granger?" She couldn't believe him. He was prying into her business. Telling him what she had wanted with the book should have been enough. Wanting to know what she had dreamed was just being nosy.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "They were," She swallowed. "Of someone, a man I presume, pinning me to wall. Telling me that I want what he is offering."  
  
Snape seemed a bit lost in his own mind. His dreams were very much like hers. So similar that he could swear that they were dreaming the same dream, just from different ends. "Is there anything else?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "He presses against me. But there's nothing after that, except for his coaxing and touching." Snape nodded. He had to lie. He had to make it seem like it wasn't someone controlling their dreams. But he knew it was. It was the only answer. But he lied anyway, wanting to put her at ease. He didn't want her to end up doing something she would regret. So he pushed the thoughts of his dreams away for a moment.  
  
"In my opinion, Miss Granger, it is probably only your hormones. I see no reason why anyone would want to control your dreams." Hermione nodded. But Snape wasn't watching her now. He was looking into the fire. Her confession about the book and her dreams had made him think back to his own again. It was something he hadn't done in so long it only seemed like a dream to him. But it was happening in his dreams as if it were the first time again.  
  
"Professor?" Snape jumped slightly at her voice, not realizing that she was still there.   
  
He looked at her. "Yes?"  
  
"May I ask you a question?" Hermione was lost. He seemed to care. But then again, he seemed to not care as well. What was going on? Why was he acting strange? What was he hiding?  
  
Snape nodded. "Yes."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Why did you do what you did last night?"  
  
Snape crossed his arms. He wasn't about to give her that answer. There was no way he was going to tell her that their dreams were the same and that he had done it to fulfill that dream. "That is my business."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Its mine as well since you kissed me. Not to mention tempted me. And I would like to know why." There was a slight bit of anger in her voice and he easily detected it. He found her rather cute when she was upset like this.  
  
Snape glared at her. "Watch what you say. I don't think you want to find yourself in another night's detention. You might regret it." Snape hadn't realized what he had said until it was to late. Hermione gasped, standing up. Without a word, she picked up her things, fleeing from the room. He had said the words out of anger and need. He had dared her to say something else like it just so he could have a reason to bring her back down into the dungeons. To tempt her again. He sighed. He hadn't even meant to say it, or had he? 


	6. N Chapter 6

The next day Hermione could think of nothing else but Snape and what he had said. She couldn't believe he had even said it when she heard it. It had scared her, not to mention had warned her of the fact that he was needy. She had heard it in his voice, along with slight anger. Sighing, she got up from her desk. She had ignored him the whole class period. But now she had a feeling that they were going to clash again.  
  
Opening the supply cabinet, she growled. Not again, she thought. Once again what she needed was gone from the cabinet. Why was this happening? It was like someone was planning all of the encounters and moments. As if they were messing with fate and time. And it was starting to try her nerves. Mumbling, she turned to look at Snape, who had his back turned. The key was lying on his desk. She knew that she would only get herself in trouble. But looking at him as he stood over Malfoy made him seem so powerful. Hermione shook the thought from her head.   
  
"Professor." Snape almost sighed. He had hoped that she wouldn't look at him, let along speak to him. But it looked like his hopes were crushed since she obviously needed something. Turning around, he glared at her.  
  
"What is it, Miss Granger?" Hermione noted that his response had been in a silky tone. Unlike his normal cold mocking one. It was similar to the one he had used the night he had found her in his office and the night he kissed her. Kissed, she thought. How she would love to kiss him again. Hermione gave herself a mental kick. Why was she even thinking of kissing him? Sure, it was nice, not to mention exciting, but she shouldn't be thinking about kissing him. He was, well... he was Snape, not to mention a teacher. But something told her that he was more. Pushing her thoughts aside, she glanced at the supply cabinet and then back to him.   
  
"There seems to be more supplies missing, sir." Snape almost growled as he stalked past her into his office. He hadn't even looked at the cabinet to check. Once again, it seemed he would have to fish around for more supplies. Supplies going missing for the second time was not a good sign. Someone was stealing them and it was starting to piss him off. And it always seemed to be Hermione that found them.  
  
"Come here, Miss Granger." He called from the office. Hermione walked into the office. Snape slammed the door shut behind her. Turning to face her, he growled. "Is this some half hearted attempt to get me alone again, Miss Granger? Or do you want to have another little talk? Or better yet another kiss?" Luckily, no one could hear through the door even if they wanted to. Snape had long ago put a spell on the door to keep prying students out of his business. And this business was something he didn't want them hearing. If they found out, rumors would be flying like bats around a cave before his next class started. And that was something he did not need right now.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe him. He thought she wanted to be alone with him all along. What an ass. But she answered him either way. "No sir. I just needed more supplies and they weren't in the cabinet." Snape walked past her, throwing open his own cabinet. Pulling out several jars, he thrust them at her.   
  
"Here. Now get back in there and get to work. If you need any more supplies today, get them from another student." Snape was pissed. No, he was more then pissed, she thought. He was furious. Hermione started for the door but Snape stopped her. He didn't know why he had done it. But something had compelled him to do so. Looking down into Hermione's eyes he noticed that she knew he was furious. Turning away he sat down, thinking. "It's time we end this charade, Miss Granger. I grow tired of finding my supplies missing. Now tell me. Is it you who is stealing them?"  
  
Hermione stared at him from her place near the door. She was lost for words. He was accusing her of stealing his supplies. Not that she hadn't before. But recently she hadn't. She shook her head. "No, sir." Snape looked at her again. She looked rather tired standing there in the dim light. Only now could he see that she had dark circles under her eyes and that her skin was pale. It seemed that the dreams were taking their toll on her just as much as his were on him. Snape looked her up and down and then thought. He couldn't think of a single person who would do this to them.  
  
"Miss Granger. Tell me. Have your dreams become more vivid?" In truth he knew it wasn't his business. None of it had been. But now that he knew she was dreaming about similar if not the same things he was, then he had to know. For his dreams were progressing further as each night passed. The more he dreamed, the more they unfolded and it worried him at times. Even more so since Hermione dreamed the same things. Looking at her face, he waited.  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I was going to try a dreamless sleeping draft. But I don't have enough supplies for it. That's why I can't do it until I go to Hogsmeade and get more supplies."  
  
Snape sighed and spoke softly. "Sadly, the draft doesn't work. I've tried it, along with many other things." Snape sat up straight just as soon as he had said it. Hermione stared at him, her mouth falling open at the shock of what he had said. Snape groaned, sliding back down into his chair. He had said the one thing he had wanted to keep from her. The fact that he had been dreaming of things similar to hers was not something she needed to know. But there was nothing to do now, except spill the beans. If he could.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Do you mean to tell me that you are having strange dreams as well?" In all the time after he had given her the book, she never thought that it could be true. She had wondered if it had been him controlling her dreams, but now she knew. It wasn't. It was someone else. But who? And now she knew that Snape was dreaming things as well. She wondered if his dreams were the same as hers. Being so lost in thought, she didn't even hear him speak. When he spoke the second time she jumped. "Wha..What?"  
  
Snape growled. "I said yes." Hermione blinked and then nodded as if she had forgotten her question. Snape noticed that she seemed lost in thought again. This made him roll his eyes. Sure, he wasn't too happy about her knowing, but right now something else was troubling his mind. Her..the way she made him feel. It was driving him into a bigger mess then he wanted. Getting up, he walked over to his supply cabinet. Looking through it he realized that supplies had not only been taken from the classroom cabinet but from his own as well. "Someone has been sneaking around. Because it seems there are more missing supplies in here as well.."   
  
His voice had pulled her from her thoughts again and she noticed that he seemed worried about something. What, she didn't know. Blinking, she walked over to where he stood. She looked in the cabinet. Some of the supplies that she had seen in it not long ago were gone, just as he said they were. Snape looked at her. His mind back on the potion, he spoke.  
  
"Tell me. Have you read anymore about that potion?"   
  
Hermione shook her head. "No. I learned some about what all can go wrong, what all it does, and what side effects there are if it is taken."  
  
Snape thought for a moment. "Do you have the book with you now?"  
  
Hermione shook her head again. "No. It's back in the library. I took it back a week ago since Madam Pince wouldn't quit owling me about it." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Snape growled. "Well, I have a feeling that someone in this school is making it. Because more supplies are missing now than ever before. Even when you took them to make the Polyjuice potion in your second year there weren't this many missing as now."   
  
Hermione gasped. "You know about that?"  
  
Snape laughed. "Yes, I do." He smirked. "How could I not? This is my office, is it not?" Hermione was surprised that he had laughed. A small blush spread across her checks. She wished that he would laugh again. It had been a deep, rich laugh. And it sounded as if he hadn't laughed in a long while. It sounded so right and so wonderful. What was she thinking? He was Snape. Snape never laughed. Ever. Well, expect for now. With a nod, she answered him.  
  
"Yes," Snape noticed the slight blush that had spread across her checks. It reminded him of... He stopped the train of thought the moment it ran through his mind. The last thing he wanted now was to remember that damned dream, he thought. It was intoxicating. It was too perfect. Too...well, too sexual.  
  
Snape shook his head slightly, returning to the potion. "Tell me. What all did you learn about the potion?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, it's know as the Double Draft of Dreams. It's used to control other people's dreams. But, well, it can only be used on two people at a time. It makes them dream..." She stopped talking, her cheeks burning crimson. Swallowing, she continued. "Well, it makes them dream about what or who they desire. And they both dream the same. Except each sees it from a different angle." Hermione was blushing more then ever now. "Um, Professor. If you are dreaming strange dreams as well does that mean that..."   
  
Snape nodded before she could finish her sentence. "Yes. We are sharing the same dreams, Hermione." He hadn't meant to say her name. But something, he didn't know what, compelled him to do so. As if he wanted to continue to call her that. Instead of 'Miss Granger' like always. Her given name, Hermione thought. He had never called her that and as she recalled it, it sounded right coming from him. Snape cleared his throat. "Please continue."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Well..umm." Hermione couldn't seem to remember anything else. The realization of them sharing the same dreams had her shocked beyond belief. Snape seemed to notice this. He knew it probably came as a huge shock to her knowing that a teacher, especially one like him, could desire something so human as passion and pleasure. But, in truth, he had always enjoyed such acts. Though he had not committed them in a while, he still remembered always enjoying them.  
  
Snape sighed, pushing his past and needs aside. "Come with me. We are going to the Library. We need to know more about this potion. Because I don't think either of us can go on like this much longer." Hermione nodded, feeling the same. Snape walked to the door, throwing it open. Hermione stood behind him, waiting. He glared at the class. "Miss Granger and I will return in a few moments. Class is dismissed. If you leave and take something that is mine or break something on your way out there will be hell to pay." With this, Snape stalked out the door, followed by Hermione.   
  
Snape walked fast down the corridor towards the stairs. Hermione had to almost jog to keep up with him.   
  
"Pro..Professor. Why are you in such a rush?" She was breathing heavily as they climbed the stairs to the main floor. Snape didn't answer. He kept walking. One reason he was walking so fast was that he didn't like leaving his classroom unlocked and unwatched if students should show up for their next class. The other was because he wanted, no, needed to know more about the potion and its effects. Snape walked towards the stairs as Hermione caught up with him. "Please, Professor, slow down." Snape growled but slowed his pace slightly so that she didn't have to jog to keep up with him.  
  
As they walked up the stairs, Snape's thoughts ran through his head. He didn't know what to think about. He wanted to think about too much at once. One, about the girl walking beside him. Two, about the potion and what he might find in the book. And three, about his dream. His mind finally settled on his dream and he couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Miss Granger. Would you mind telling me how far your dream as progressed?" Hermione was blushing as he glanced at her. She kept her head slightly bowed and she wouldn't meet his eyes. But she did answer nonetheless.  
  
"Well. Um. They've become more detailed and, well, sexual." Her dreams were one thing she didn't want to talk about. They had started getting closer to the thing that the man spoke of. The thing he coaxed her towards. And she even slightly wanted it. But she still fought him, there in her dreams. And she knew it was the only thing stopping her from dreaming of what she had wanted to do for so long.   
  
Snape stopped just outside the library door. "I can see you don't want to talk about this. But either way, you may have to in the end."   
  
Hermione looked up at him. "And will you tell me yours?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "No. Even if we dream the same dreams. There are too many different things. Let us hope that we can stop this madness before it gets too out of hand." Snape pushed open the door, walking into the library. Hermione followed him and the door closed behind them. 


	7. N Chapter 7

Snape and Hermione found a table at the back where Madam Pince wouldn't bother them. With Snape there, Hermione was sure she wouldn't say anything anyway. But still, it was better to be cautious around her. She wasn't exactly nice. Snape had found the book right away. He now sat across from Hermione, reading to himself. If he had wanted to read about the potion and not tell her anything then why had he brought her along? But as she watched him, she couldn't help but notice that he looked rather handsome. Hermione almost growled at the thought. She was thinking her Potions teacher was handsome. Pushing the thought away, she looked around.  
  
Snape looked up, watching her look around at other books and things in the area they were in. He noticed that she seemed bored with just sitting there while he read. In truth he had hardly read anything. He had kept looking at her. With a small growl that she couldn't hear, he tore his eyes away from her and went back to the book. But his mind brought him back to the sight of her. Her eyes, her hair. her skin, her...Snape pushed everything from his mind expect for the task at hand. Going back to the book, he started skimming for any information that might be useful. And then he found it. He smirked and looked up at her.  
  
"Here's something useful."   
  
Hermione looked at him waiting. "What is it?" She noticed a different light in his eyes as he looked at her for a few moments. But then it was gone. I wonder...she thought. With a small mental shake, she waited.  
  
Snape stopped staring at her and looked down at the book, reading. "It says. The Double Draft of Dreams can be used to harm or help two people. It takes a short time to make, considering that it is such a powerful potion. It can only be stopped two ways. One, if the desire of the two people is fulfilled. Or two, if the potion is no longer given to the two people before a full year passes. It also says that the potion must be give once a month on the first day of that month before midnight or the effects will begin to wear off. If the potion is not taken one the first day of the month, it can be retaken the following night, right at the stroke of midnight."  
  
Snape licked his lips. Hermione noticed this and it sent a shiver down her spin. She remembered the man in her dream. She had seen him do this as he had look at...She stopped thinking. She didn't want to remember the way he had stared at her hungrily or the way he made her body feel. Hermione came out of her thoughts, waiting for Snape to continue. He seemed to be skimming for more information. Just as she was about to ask if he had found anything else, he spoke.  
  
"Another thing. It says that the potion can only be taken once a month or it will cancel out its own effects. But the potion has to be from the same pot. Having it from two different ones, wont work. Odd..very odd. Hmm..." Snape skimmed more looking for more information. A thought troubled him. If they didn't find out who was doing this or didn't find a way to stop the dreams before they got to far, things could be bad. He already knew that Hermione was fighting the dreams. That she was trying to make them stay where they were. He had not been but the dreams only seemed to be progressing slowly of late. Something which he was somewhat glad for. But then again he wanted to get the dream over with.   
  
Snape groaned as he read another passage. "Great," he mumbled glancing up at her. Hermione blinked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Snape started reading again. "It says that completing the dream will not end it. And that the dreams can only be stopped by not taking the potion before a year has passed or by fulfilling the desired act physically. I'm sure you realize what that means?"   
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes. That if we don't find who is giving us the potion and stop taking it before the end of the year that we'll. Well, we will have to fulfill our desires."   
  
Snape nodded. "Which means we are going to have to finish the dream if we are to find out what they are."   
  
Hermione shook her head. "No way! I'm not giving in that easily." Snape growled, ignoring her protest. Looking down at the book, he caught a few words of the passage. He read them over in his mind. 'If what is desired is not fulfilled by the time the of the year's end or the potion is still being taken, then forever will the two people be plagued by the dreams of what they want, what they desire. And until what is desired is acted upon, they will continue dreaming.' Snape groaned loudly this time, slamming the book shut. He knew he would find nothing more than that within in it. Except for the ingredients and directions.  
  
Hermione looked at him."What is it? What did it say?"  
  
Snape didn't look at her. But when he did she saw the fury in his eyes. "It says that if the desired act is not completed within a year or if the potion is till being taken then the two people with continue to dream about what they desire. And until they do what they desire, the dreams will not stop."  
  
Hermione sighed. "So I'm guessing that the potion can only be taken for a year?"   
  
Snape shook his head. "Yes, and no. If the desire is not acted upon by the end of one full year of the potion being taken then it cannot be taken anymore because the effects will last until the desire is fulfilled. If it is fulfilled before the end of the year and another desire comes to mind, it can be taken again, I am sure." Hermione sighed, her thoughts raging. She hadn't even wanted to think about what she desired or about the fact that she didn't want the dream to go on like it was. And then a thought hit her. She spoke in a somewhat harsher tone.  
  
"I'm still going to fight it, Professor."  
  
Snape blinked and nodded. A few moments later he stood. Hermione followed suit. After he put the book up they left. Snape's thoughts were clouded with images from his dream. He couldn't block them out now. He wanted more then anything for it to end so that he could know what it was he truly desired. When they returned to the classroom, Snape found it just as it had been. Hermione went to her seat and started putting her things away. Just as Snape was freezing, the last cauldron the bell rang. Hermione got up, leaving the room, lost in thought. Snape didn't say anything to her, he just let her go, his own thoughts occupying him.  
  
The rest of the day passed as quickly as either one of them would let it. Dinner was uneventful. And both seemed glad to be going to bed. Both having had a long day. Hermione went to bed early. Snape, on the other hand, had not. He had sat in his room thinking for a while before finally going to bed. His sleep was restless, but nonetheless, he still dreamed. And boy what a dream did he dream.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Snape threw the girl against the wall, pinning her there. As he did she gasped. He smirked and whispered in her ear silkily. He knew she was afraid, he could see it in her eyes. Those wonderful chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Now..dont fight little one." He purred the words in her ear and felt her shiver as he did. "You know you want this." As he spoke, he pressed himself closer to her, needing to feel her body against his. Heat spread through him at the slight touching of their bodies, making him want more of her. The girl shook her head, wanting it to stop.  
  
"No!" She thrashed against him, wanting to get free. "Leave me alone!" He chuckled and whispered in her ear again.  
  
"No, you know I won't." Smiling, he watched her with cold eyes as she squirmed. He spoke again. "Come now, you know you want it." The girl shook her head, jerking away from him. He pulled her back roughly. She thrashed more against him, wanting to be free even more. Paying no mind to her thrashing, he pinned her hands above her head. Holding them with one hand, he skimmed over her body slightly with his free hand.   
  
He looked into her eyes. There was a small bit of need, he noticed. One he was causing to come. This made him smile. A smile she couldn't see in the dimly lit room. Leaning forward, he placed a small kiss just below her ear. He place another lower.   
  
She whimpered. "Please stop!" He didn't. He wanted her to feel the ache and desire he had felt for so long. His body ached with a need that seemed as deep as the bone. He sighed against her neck. Flicking his tongue over her soft flesh, he heard her make a small noise in her throat. He knew that what he was doing was effecting her. He couldn't help but want to taste more of her. She tasted so good. But suddenly, she jerked free. She brought her knee up hard against his groin. Gasping he hit his....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Snape sat up. He held his head. He knew tonight the dream was different. But how? Why? With a sigh he lay back against the pillows. Something had changed. Something had changed their desires. He knew this wasn't good. Hermione must have found something else to desire now. And if it was all that painful he knew that his dreams would cause him more pain then the Dark Mark ever had. Snape closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't have the dream again. As he fell into a deep sleep, his last thoughts were of what he was going to do about the dream.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next morning when Hermione woke up, she felt refreshed. She hadn't slept so good in a long time, it seemed. Getting up, she got dressed and headed for the common room. When she entered it, she saw Ron sitting in a chair by the fireplace, staring into it.  
  
"Hey, Ron. What's up?"  
  
Ron looked up at her. "Well. I um. Well. Harry and I haven't been talking for a couple days now and I feel bad about it because. Well, I just do I guess."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Ron, what happened?" She had not seen Ron look this upset in a long while. It worried her. Not to mention Harry had been looking the same way.  
  
Ron shrugged a bit with a small sigh. "Well, I just got very embarrassed about umm..." He stopped to think for a moment and then in a small, soft voice he answered, "The kiss Harry gave me." Hermione blinked, and then blushed crimson. The color of her cheeks quickly died away, and she kneeled by the chair.  
  
"Why don't you talk to him about it, Ron? Harry's really miserable without you talking to him and spending time with him." It was true. Harry had told her so on several occasions.   
  
Ron looked at her. His thoughts raged as he looked at her. Is she serious? I feel so stupid for running away, he thought. And she, she isn't even worried about us kissing. Strange. "You..you aren't freaked out that we kissed or anything?"   
  
Hermione giggled. "No. Harry told me a while back that he had been looking at guys more then girls. After a little while, he realized he was gay. So I'm not too surprised about him kissing you." Hermione remembered the day Harry had told her. She had been surprised. It was true. But she had quickly gotten over it and had been happy that he had made up his mind. And she couldn't help but giggle when he stared at another guy for a while or stole quick glances at Ron. Ron, she thought. Harry had always been attracted to Ron. Was he finally showing his feelings towards him?  
  
Ron turned crimson. "But 'Mione. I, um... I kissed him back. Aren't you surprised about that?"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything at first and Ron knew she was surprised. Well, now that you say something, I am, she thought. With a smile, she answered. "Well, now that you say you did, yes. But it doesn't matter, Ron. What matters is that you make up with Harry." She touched his arm. "And even if you are gay like Harry, it doesn't bother me. So don't worry about me. You need to worry about making up with Harry, okay?" Ron couldn't believe this. Hermione, his Hermione, who all this time he thought he liked more then just a friend, admitted that she didn't mind him being gay. Jumping up, he spoke.  
  
"I'll see you later, Hermione!" Ron took off through the portrait hole without a second glance back. Hermione could only giggle at the thought. Ron and Harry. What a couple they would make. Getting up, she walked to the portrait hole, heading for breakfast. 


	8. N Chapter 8

Snape stole glances at Hermione all through breakfast. He knew that she had changed the dream at his expense. With a sigh, he got up. He couldn't stand to see her. He couldn't stand her being happy and rested. Yes, he was jealous. But now it was time for him to take his turn. He would show her just what he could do to her, even outside of their dreams.   
  
Moving from his place at the high table, he headed towards the double doors. Snape spoke to no one as he left. The only thing he did was glance to his left as he walked past Hermione. Once through the double doors, he headed for the dungeons. But then he had a better thought. He knew all too well that Hermione would go to the library once she was done eating. So, changing his mind, he headed for the library.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione had seen Snape get up and had felt him walk past her as he left the Great Hall. She knew that he knew about the dream. She could feel it in the way he walked by and in the way he looked at her. She knew it would come down to an all out war of their minds and she just hoped she could best him at it. And if she couldn't, then she would be forced to give into her desire, into him. Getting up from the table, Hermione followed Snape out. But she didn't follow him into the dungeons. Instead she went to the library, wanting to do a bit of quick reading for her Potions essay.   
  
When Hermione arrived at the doors leading into the library, her thoughts were on her dream. She had changed it, just like she hoped she could, and it had worked. The man had stopped his assault on her and she would make sure that he continued to stop. Entering the library, she walked to the Potions section. And to her amazement, there was Snape. She could have sworn she had seen him head for the dungeons. Snape looked up at her with a grim expression on his face. Hermione smiled at him, trying to get past the oddness of finding him there.  
  
"Hello, Professor."   
  
Snape nodded. "Miss Granger." He looked away from her, going back to the book on the table in front of him. She noticed that he looked more tired and paler then normal. But why? Surely being a bit sleep deprived couldn't weaken him that much. Hermione pushed her thoughts aside, looking for the book with the Double Draft of Dreams in it. She wanted to make sure that her changing the dreams wouldn't hurt anything. But it was gone from the shelf. Glancing over at Snape, she saw that he didn't have it. With a sigh she sat down, pulling out some Potions homework.  
  
Getting back up, she scanned the shelves for the needed book. But like before, it too was missing. Hermione didn't bother looking at Snape. She knew that he didn't have it. All of the information was in his head, she was sure. Sitting back down, she put her Potions homework away. Hermione sighed, her mind drifting for a few moments as she remembered the second dream she had last night. It had been of a man in shadow dancing with her across a ballroom floor. And at the end of the dance he had kissed her. Hermione had mimicked the movement with her own lips, puckering up.   
  
Snape snorted at this. "If I didn't know better, Miss Granger, I would say you were practicing kissing. Finally find someone to give kisses to?" Hermione stopped suddenly as she was brought from her thoughts by his remark. Looking at him she frowned.  
  
"No, but at least I would have someone to kiss if I wanted to. Unlike you, Professor, I have no problem with getting a partner." Hermione gasped as Snape stood, fury in his eyes. Hermione stood, backing away. Snape smirked, stopping a foot away from her.   
  
Leaning towards her, he spoke. "Let me assure you, Miss Granger. Like you I would have no problem getting a partner. So don't think I will take your remark so kindly. Ten points from Gryffindor. For your lack of respect."  
  
Hermione gasped. "But..but. Professor!"  
  
Snape took a step towards her, their bodies nearly touching. "I suggest that you stop where you are, before you lose more points. And perhaps I should teach you a lesson in kissing." With this, Snape bent his head, kissing her deeply. Hermione didn't know what to do. Her potions teacher, Snape, was kissing her in the middle of the library. Snape pressed her against the shelf, kissing her harder, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth.   
  
Hermione whimpered slightly, half in excitement and half in desire. But this only made his assault more vicious. Snape reached for her, his hands sliding down to her hips. He pulled her against him hard, their body's rubbing together. Hermione gasped against his mouth, only allowing him more access to it. When Snape finally pulled back, he spoke again.   
  
"May that be a lesson to you." Hermione could only nod as she watched him walk out of the library, his robes billowing behind him.   
  
"..wow.." Hermione sank down to her knees. She was blushing like mad and her body was hot with need. With just one kiss, he had made her body turn to fire. With just one kiss, he had taken her breath away. Luckily, Madam Pince wasn't in the library. She would have been having a fit if she had caught them. Hermione sighed, resting her head against the shelf. Had this been what she had been wanting all this time? Catching her breath, she got up. Walking back to her table, she picked up her things. Quickly she left, heading for Transfiguration.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Snape couldn't believe that he had done it until it was to late. When Hermione had commented about being able to get a partner, he had gotten slightly jealous of the fact that she might have a man in her life even if she said she didn't. It had also slightly angered him that she would say such a thing, when she knew nothing of his personal life. So he had done the first thing that came to mind, he had kissed her. To his surprise, she hadn't pressed against him like she had in the dungeons. But he didn't care. He knew that he had started a fire that wouldn't die easily. He had felt it in the way she had whimpered against his mouth. It had been full of need for more. He could remember every detail of her mouth.  
  
Her mouth, he sighed. Such a perfect mouth. With a growl he pushed it from his mind, knowing too well the effect thoughts like it would have on him. Throwing open his office door, Snape stalked in and sat down. He could hear the students getting in their seats, in the classroom. With a sigh he got up. Walking out of his office, he went to meet his class, and get the day over with.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione's day wasn't the best. Her thoughts had been of Snape most of the time, unless she was taking notes or reading directions, or something of the sort. His kiss had he under its spell. She couldn't get it off her mind and even hours after her body was still hot from it. What was he doing to her? Why was he doing it to her? The dream, it had to have been the dream. When dinner finally came, she was relieved. Walking into the Great Hall, she found a seat near Harry. She noticed that Ron wasn't at dinner.  
  
"Harry. Where's Ron?"   
  
Harry sighed. "Up in our dorm."  
  
Hermione blinked. What in the hell was he doing there? I thought he was supposed to be making up with Harry, she thought. "Why is he up there?"  
  
Harry picked at his food. "Well, he came to talk to me. And right in the middle of his confession, Malfoy showed up. He overheard Ron saying to me that he was gay. I couldn't have been more happy. But then Draco made some sick remark. Ron turned red from head to toe. And he left in embarrassment. And he wouldn't come out of the dorm room. I told him I'd bring him something to eat." Hermione glanced over at Malfoy, who was laughing with his friends. When he met her gaze, she flipped him off. He made a nasty face and shook his head. This didn't phase Hermione in the least. She pushed Harry to his feet.  
  
"You need to go talk to him Harry. He needs you now."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. But 'Mione, I already tried. He didn't want to listen." Hermione pulled out her wand.  
  
"If you don't get going I'm going to turn you into a cock warmer. And give you to Ron as a cheer up gift."   
  
Harry swallowed. "All right. I'm going. I'm going." Harry left the Hall quickly. It wasn't that he was afraid of Hermione. It was that he didn't want to be turned into a cock sock for Ron. He would enjoy it too much. Not to mention he would have the taste and feel of Ron on him when she changed him back. Harry shivered with a bit of excitement at the thought as he ran up to the dorm room.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" He knocked on the door when he got to it. He heard Ron shuffle around in bed. "Ron open the damn door! Look. It's only me. And we need to talk!" Harry pulled out his wand. "Alohomora." The door unlocked. Harry pushed it open, walking in. "Ron. Are you all right?" Ron didn't answer from his bed. This wasn't like him, Harry thought. Why was he acting so strange? Walking over, Harry sat on the bed. "Ron. Please talk to me."  
  
Ron looked at him from a crack in the covers. "Harry. I've never felt more stupid in my entire life. The whole school is likely to know by now."  
  
Harry smirked. "Well, they don't. So you don't have to worry yet." Ron poked his head out of the covers at this.   
  
"They aren't talking about it?"   
  
Harry shook his head. "No. Now come on Ron. Get up. Lets go eat dinner and pretend that nothing happened with Malfoy."   
  
Ron nodded, but as he was getting up he bumped heads with Harry. "Sorry, Harry." Mumbling, he went about getting himself untangled from the bed sheets. "Damn the sheets. They've become knots. Harry, can you help me?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. Umm." Harry reached out tugging on the sheet. It only wrapped itself around Ron more as he did.  
  
"Gah. This isn't working."   
  
Harry laughed. "Sorry Ron. Here.." Harry found the end of the sheet. Taking it, he looped it back from the way it had gotten itself wrapped around Ron. Harry couldn't believe how well Ron had gotten himself tangled in the covers. Then he realized it. Someone had put a sticking charm on Ron's pajamas. "Um, Ron. You're going to have to take off your shirt. There's a sticking charm on it. And I think it's permanent."  
  
Ron blinked but nodded. "All right." Ron pulled his shirt over his head. Tossing it aside, he started fiddling with the covers again, trying to get them from around his legs. Harry was staring at him. He had seen Ron without his shirt on before, but it had never looked better then now. "Harry can you..." Ron's stopped as he looked up at Harry. Harry was staring at him. Ron couldn't help but stare back.  
  
"Ron..I don't think it was just your shirt." Harry reached over taking hold of Ron's pants. Tugging on them, he pulled them off, reveling Ron's boxers. They had golden snitchs out them. Ron blushed crimson. Harry grinned, leaning forward. "The quaffle suits you better, Ron." Ron held his gaze for a few moments before he closed the distance between then. When their lips met, Harry wrapped his arms around Ron. One hand on the small of his back and the other on the back of his head, pulling him closer. "Ron.." Harry breathed his name as he parted his lips.  
  
Their tongues met in the middle, in a fight over which went first. In the end both had went at the same time, exploring each others mouths. Ron's slipped his hands under Harry's shirt. Harry groaned as he felt the coolness of them on his already burning skin. "Ron.."   
  
Ron groaned against Harry's mouth. "Harry..mm.." Pushing Ron down in the bed, Harry stripped off his shirt. Ron marveled at his toned chest and skin. "You're beautiful, Harry." Harry blushed slightly.  
  
"So are you, Ron." Harry watched him for a few moments before he kissed him again. Both hot with passion and need for the kiss, they hadn't realized how much time had passed, until Hedwig hooted on the window sill, holding the snitch in her beak. Harry and Ron both looked at her and then at each other wide eyed. They said it at the same time.  
  
"Quidditch Practice!" Both boys got up, pulling on their clothes. Taking the snitch from Hedwig, Harry followed Ron from the room at a run.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, Hermione and the rest of the students had been eating, when Hermione realized what day it was. It was the first. She looked at the goblet in front of her and then at Snape. He was looking at her at the same time and their gaze held. The goblet in his hand fell back onto the table. Luckily it hadn't spilt. But Snape knew as well what it meant. That they couldn't drink anything at dinner. But then it hit him. Breakfast and Lunch. With a sigh he picked back up his goblet and drank.  
  
Hermione almost gasped. What was he, stupid? He was drinking from his goblet when it could have the potion in it. But just as soon as it crossed her mind, she remembered that they had already had two other meals with drinks. Hermione groaned. She couldn't believe that she was so stupid as to forget about them. Setting her fork down, she got up. She couldn't eat any more. She needed to sleep. And so, without a word, she left the hall for her room. Ready to welcome sleep. 


	9. N Chapter 9

Hermione's dream started as normal. There was coaxing and teasing. But then the man stopped and spoke differently from before.  
  
"I know you want this." His voice was silky soft in her ear. "I can feel it. You're burning hot with desire. Let me show you what I can give you." The man bent his head placing small, light kisses along her neck. Hermione shook her head slightly.  
  
"Please stop. This can't happen. It isn't right."   
  
The man groaned in her ear. "But isn't it?" He gently nibbled on her ear lobe. "We both want it." His hand moved from her hip to in-between her legs, gently rubbing through the fabric of her nightclothes. Hermione gasped at the touch.  
  
"Please..." But she couldn't finish her sentence. His lips were against hers hard, in a deep hungry kiss. Hermione whimpered, just like she had in the library. Just like she had when...  
  
Hermione suddenly sat up. She was covered in sweat and her body was craving something she couldn't have. She groaned falling back into the pillows.   
  
"He knows.." Hermione swung herself from her bed. She had to talk to Snape. They had to end this now. It was getting too far. And she wanted it to stop. Pulling on her robe, she left her dorm room. Walking quietly, she exited the Gryffindor tower. The fat lady glared at her. But Hermione was gone before she could say anything. She ran down the corridors to the dungeons. When she came to the corridor that led into Snape's room and office, she sighed. She had no idea that he would even be awake. Let alone in his room. But she had to try. Walking to the door, she opened it. Snape was nowhere to be found.  
  
Instead of going into his office, she turned around and headed for the corridor. Walking down it, she came the room that had been unlocked on her forth night of detention. Opening the door she walked in and like her wand.  
  
"Lumos" The patch of light wasn't much, but it was enough for her to see. And so it began. Hermione started moving things around and making alarms go off. Not enough to alert others, but enough to alert Snape. And soon enough there he was. "Evening Professor"  
  
"Miss. Granger? What in the world are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "We need to talk. I know you know that I changed the dream and so did you. We need to quit toying with each other and find the person-" She stopped talking, hearing a jar clank against the floor. Snape had heard it also, for he had already started down the corridor towards his office and room. Entering it, he opened his office door, finding Malfoy. With a growl he lit the torches..  
  
"So Mr. Malfoy, it was you all this time." Draco looked up from the floor and stood. He took a step back. Snape smirked. "You are lucky that I don't expel you for you theft or your messing with peoples minds."  
  
Malfoy spoke in a small voice. "But sir it wasn't me. I caught the person who was in here. I was just trying to pick up the mess. I swear it wasn't me."  
  
Snape shook his head. "You are lying Mr. Malfoy. Fifty points from Slytherin. And two weeks detention for you crimes. Now get back to your dorm. I will be sending a letter to your mother tonight. And the Headmaster will also know of this little game you've been playing. Now go!" Draco literally ran past them. Once he was gone, Snape turned to Hermione.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should give you detention or thank you. But either way it seems we know who is behind this mess. And it looks as though there will be no more dreams after the end of the month." Hermione nodded taking in the sight of him. He was wearing a black robe and his hair was wet, as if he had just taken a shower not long before. Hermione thought about the kiss in the library and the touching in the dreams.  
  
"Professor. Why did you kiss me in the library?"  
  
Snape smirked walking to her. "To teach you a lesson."  
  
Hermione blinked. "And the dream changes?"  
  
Snape backed her up against the wall. "To finish the lesson."  
  
Hermione felt the cold wall behind her. "And what was the lesson you were trying to teach me?"  
  
Snape chuckled a darkness in his eyes, a thirst she hadn't seen before. "To never knee a man unless it's life or death. And to never make comments about something you know nothing about."  
  
Hermione shivered. "I might know more then you think." Hermione shut her mouth instantly at the retort. She was in for it and she knew it all too well. She pressed herself closer to the wall, hoping he wouldn't do anything to her. Yes, she was fearful for once. But not of him, only of what he could make her want. And what he could do to fulfill her desire. He had shown her what they both craved in the library and in the dream. And now he claimed to have done it to teach her a lesson. One which she still hadn't seemed to learn.  
  
Snape watched as Hermione backed closer to the wall in fear. He knew she was fearful of what he could do to her. What he could make her feel. Because he had felt it. In the library when they kissed and in the dungeons when she pressed against him. And though he claimed and told himself that he had kissed her the second time to teach her a lesson, he knew it wasn't true. He had kissed her for all the wrong reason and masked them with all the right ones. And now as he watched her, he couldn't help but want to make all those wrong reasons reality. He wanted her, he desired her, he needed her and they both knew it. He smirked as he stepped to her again, closing what distance was left.  
  
"Do I still need to teach you that lesson?" Hermione's eyes grew wide with shock at his words. Snape bent his head, taking her mouth in a hot kiss. Hermione groaned unable to pull away. Instead she leaned into him, matching his passion and fierceness with her own. Showing him just what she coveted. And he was only too happy to comply. Hermione murmured against his mouth.  
  
"Yes..you do.." She plunged her tongue into his mouth, exploring it. Snape growled against her mouth as their bodies rubbed together. But Snape knew better then this. And he knew what it could lead to in the end. Even with all they both wanted, he couldn't take such a thing form her. Pulling himself away from her, he spoke.  
  
"I suggest you leave. There will be no more lessons. This is over, here and now. No matter what we want or need, it ends here. You know full well what all this could lead to and I doubt either of us is ready for such a thing. Good night, Miss Granger." With that, Snape left the room and a shocked Hermione. He didn't turn back around to meet her as she called after him, instead he kept on walking, needing to put distance between them. When he came to his room, he spoke the password and entered. Ignoring Hermione's calls, he closed the door. 


	10. N Chapter 10

The next four days passed without notice. Hermione had been thinking about the night's events and how Snape had backed down. Why, she wondered. He had wanted it just as much as she had. Hermione sighed, trying to read the book in front of her, but she couldn't. He thoughts were of Snape and their kisses. Of how he had made her feel, how it didn't just seem to be the lusting like before. She wanted him, all of him, she knew it. But why? Why would she want such a thing? Ron and Harry watched Hermione and then glanced at each other. Both could tell there was something wrong. Harry was the first to speak of it.  
  
"Hermione? Is something wrong?" Hermione didn't answer him, she just continued to stare at the book in front of her. "Hermione?"   
  
Hermione blinked at him this time, coming from her thoughts for a few moments. "Yes, Harry?"  
  
Harry frowned. Hermione looked tired and worn out. "Is something wrong? You've been spacing out for the past hour."  
  
Hermione blinked and then stood up. "Oh no. I forgot. Sorry, Harry, Ron. I've got to go." Hermione put her book down and took off out the portrait hole. Hermione ran for the dungeons. She had been wanting to talk to Snape, so she had made up her mind to go. When Hermione came to his door, she knocked. Snape answered.  
  
"Come in." His voice sounded tired and edgy.   
  
Hermione entered and walked to the desk. "Professor Snape. We need to talk."  
  
Snape looked up from what he was doing, glaring at her. "There is nothing to talk about, Miss Granger. And I have no wish to discuss anything. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a ton of papers to grade." He had no need to talk about anything. The mere presence of her was enough to drive him over the edge, recently. And with her there now, he couldn't deny that he wanted her badly. The bulge in his pants made that clear. Looking away from her, he went back to his papers.  
  
Hermione growled at this. She hated him ignoring her after all that had happened. Glaring at him, she spoke. "There is something to talk about. Quit pushing me aside."  
  
Snape again looked away from his papers. "Miss Granger. It's over, let it be there. Now please leave. I have work to be done and you are getting in the way of me finishing it."  
  
Hermione leaned on the desk, glaring at him. "I'm not leaving until we talk."  
  
Snape's growl was deadly as he stood. "Leave now! Or you will regret it. Trust me."  
  
Hermione smirked. "I do, so I know I would. And I won't leave until we talk."  
  
Snape walked around the desk, looming over her, he stopped not a foot away. "I said get out. That means to do so!" His voice was cold as icy, and he meant for her to leave.  
  
Hermione didn't back down. She was not giving into him, even if he hexed her, she wouldn't. "Not until you tell me why you left. Because I know you wanted it just like me. We both wanted it and we still do Professor. I see it everyday in the way you look at me."  
  
Snape glared at her. "Even if what you say is true, you know why I left. We couldn't and can't do what we desire. You know that, Miss Granger. Why do you press this matter?"  
  
Hermione growled. "I press it because I know you want it as much as I do, even now after the dreams are starting to cease. Because we need to fulfill our desire. Even if Malfoy is stopped, another is surely to take his place just to torment us."   
  
Snape stepped to her, his body brushing hers. Hermione almost gasped at this, feeling the bulge in his pants. "Are you implying that you will be that person, Miss Granger!?"  
  
Hermione nodded and purred out her answer. "If need be, yes." Snape sighed and pulled her to him, bringing his mouth down hard on hers, he kissed her. Hermione kissed him back with the same passion. Wrapping her arms about his shoulders, she pulled him closer, backing into the desk. The edge of it was hard against her butt, but she didn't mind. Snape on the other hand brought one arm around her waist, pulling it against his and his other hand and arm was used to cradle her head, while pulling it against his, deepening the kiss. He wanted her, all of her and he knew she was right.  
  
Hermione groaned as their lower bodies rubbed together. Snape pressed into her as their mouths melted together. Removing his arm from around her waist, he skimmed over her curves without hesitation. Coming to her rear, Snape gently grasped it. As he did Hermione moaned against his mouth. Pulling away he trailed hot kisses along her throat. Hermione pressed against him harder, needing to feel more of him and his touch. Snape continued his assault on her neck, shoulders, and collarbone as she tried to unbutton his robes and underclothes. 'Gods' she thought. He had enough buttons to serve a whole muggle army.  
  
Hermione growled as she came to the fifth button. Snape removed her hand, taking out his wand. Without a single notion he taped the material and the buttons came undone. Hermione smiled sliding the shirt and his robe from his shoulders, marveling at his pale, yet strong looking body. Snape slid her robes from her shoulders and started unbuttoning her blouse. As he did, Hermione ran her hands over his chest, making him moan softly. Her soft hands on his body made him turn to fire. Finally getting her blouse off, Snape looked her over. Well-shaped breasts met his eyes, in a white silky bra that molded with them perfectly.  
  
"Beautiful." He whispered. Leaning down he trailed kisses along her throat and down to the tops of her breasts. Hermione's breathing quickened even more as he did, her need apparent. As Snape was about to unhook her bra, a snicker and footsteps were heard outside his door. They both looked at each other in horror. Someone had seen them. Snape picked up his wand, making their clothes reappear on them. With a scowl he threw open his door. No one was in sight. Looking back he saw Hermione still leaning against the desk, wide eyed with shock.  
  
"I suggest you go back to your room, Miss Granger. We will have no more of this. It's getting too dangerous, not to mention it wouldn't be wise. I bid you goodnight." Snape held the door open for her. Hermione swallowed and nodded numbly. Walking in front of him, she stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor. I guess I lost my head." Or hadn't they both done so?  
  
Snape nodded and bent his head, placing a small kiss about her lips. "It wasn't your fault. You had a right to question me about it. But I started this tonight. And I will not do it again for both of our sakes. Let us just hope that whoever was in the hall didn't see much and didn't have anything to take the image elsewhere. Goodnight Hermione" Again with he name, she loved it on his lips.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'll be going then. Goodnight, Professor." Leaning up she kissed him one last time and then she left, rather quickly, as not to be seen. Snape sighed and shut the door. Turning around, he almost screamed. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of his fireplace.  
  
"Good evening, Severus. You look rather surprised to see me." He chuckled, smiling.  
  
Snape growled slightly. "Can I help you Headmaster?"   
  
Albus nodded. "Yes. It seems that Mr. Malfoy did not show up for his detention with me. And no one seems to have seen him. I was wondering if perhaps you excused him from his detention?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "No. I did not excuse him." But then a thought hit Snape. "Hermione..." Before Albus could stop him, Snape was out the door, running down the corridor.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione had not returned to her room after leaving Snape's room. Instead she had headed for the grounds. It was still early and she decided to go for a walk. After making it through the front doors, she headed for the lake. She hadn't realized that someone was following her. Walking along, she thought of Snape. His chest though pale, had a hard surface of muscle. She hadn't expected it to be so. She thought him to be more soft and not so strong looking. And strong he was. He had proved that when he had pulled her to him. The gesture had been full of power, yet gentleness. Hermione sighed, coming to the lake. He was so wonderful. What were these feelings? So strange but right.  
  
Turning to her right she started walking around it. She kept on thinking of the encounter in the office. The things he had done, had made her almost beg for more. He was gentle with her, and yet so full of desire himself, she noted, from the look she had seen in his eyes. His eyes, dark and cruel most of the time, but yet so passionate when he had touched and kissed her. Hermione sighed again, feeling the ache between her legs grow a notch or two. Coming to the trees near the lake, she stopped. Was it her imagination, or did she hear something? Turning around, her eyes grew wide. Draco Malfoy stood not ten feet away from her, his wand in his hand. Hermione took a step back.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
He sneered. "Yes?" Hermione didn't like the way he spoke. It was too cruel, too unlike him. No matter how much she disliked him, she knew he never spoke like that, never. She took another step back as he advanced on her. "No, you don't. You are going to pay for what you did."  
  
Hermione swallowed. "What do you want?"  
  
He chuckled moving closer. Hermione didn't move this time, standing her ground. Draco purred his answer. "You and your little luscious body, Granger. After seeing you and Snape and just how good you looked topless, I thought I'd have you for myself." Draco stepped closer to her, now only four or five feet away from her. His smirk was cruel and evil. Hermione had made the mistake of not running. She knew that now.  
  
Hermione repressed a shudder. "Don't think I'll so easily give myself up to you, Malfoy." She glared and he laughed.  
  
"I don't think you've got much of a choice, Mudblood. Because I have the upper hand here." He took another step towards her. Hermione took a step back and then another, trying to find something to put between herself and him. Something about him was wrong, all wrong. She couldn't explain it. Something was very wrong. Hermione reached for her wand, but the moment it was in her hand, Draco disarmed her. "Now now..none of that." Hermione growled and cursed under her breath. Draco ignored her. "Come here, Granger."  
  
She shook her head. "No way in hell." Draco threw back his head and laughed cruelly. Without a moment's notice, he lunged at her, sending her to the ground. He landed on top of her. She squirmed, trying to get free. "Get..off..ME!" Draco laughed and pinned her arms.   
  
"Not on your life. You're mine now." He glared done into her eyes. She saw lust and desire, and then something else. Something evil. A shadow of someone else. A shadow of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione gasped as she realized this. Bucking her hips and thrashing she tried to break free. Malfoy was being controlled by his own father, not to mention he was trying to rape her. Hermione shook her head, trying to get Malfoy off. But before she could even cry for help, he slapped her hard across the face.  
  
"Be still, you little whore. There's no way in hell Severus is going to have you and not share. You're mine now!" With this he kissed her hard. He forced his tongue into her mouth. As he did Hermione bit down on it. He pulled back. "You little bitch!" He raised his hand to hit her again, when Snape tackled him to the ground. Snape had the advantage in size, but Lucius Malfoy was much stronger, even in his son's body he proved his strength. Snape growled as they rolled around. Coming back on top he yelled.  
  
"Run, Hermione! NOW!" Malfoy punched him, sending him falling off to the side. Hermione gasped and took off around the lake. But Malfoy was hot on her heals, his wand in hand. Snape had gotten up and followed. As Hermione ran, she knew he was getting closer, too close. And then all of the sudden she was on her stomach, being pinned to the ground very hard. Malfoy rolled her over, and was about to rip of her shirt when a spell hit him. He froze and fell off. Hermione was breathing heavily as Snape came up.  
  
"Hermione! Are you all right?!" Hermione lay there, wide eyed, her breaths coming in hard heavy gasps. Before Snape could ask again, she passed out. Snape kneeled, picking her up into his arms, with little effort. Using his wand, he levitated Malfoy onto a stretcher and headed for the hospital wing. 


	11. N Chapter 11

Hermione woke up to the sound of loud yelling. She tried to sit up, but her head started to spin when she did. Madam Pomfrey came over when she saw that she was awake.  
  
"No, no dear. Lay back. It's best to rest for a while longer."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, feeling sick. "mm..what happened? How long have I been here?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "Only a few hours. Professor Snape brought you and Mr. Malfoy in. Though he is still asleep."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Who is yelling in the hall?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey shook her head at this. "I'm sure Professor Snape will tell you when he returns. Now you relax." Hermione nodded again and lay back into the pillows. Closing her eyes, she dozed off. She was woken again by the sound of the infirmary door slamming shut behind someone. Hermione opened her eyes to find Snape looming over her bed. He had dark circles under his eyes, and it was clear that he was winded and not to happy about something. He sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Are you well, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione sat up a bit, slowly. "Yes. I'm fine." Questions started to bubble at the back of her mind as she got comfortable. Snape watched her and waited. Hermione smiled slightly. "What happened?" Hermione thought for a moment and then it started to come back. Snape waited as she thought it through a moment. She looked up at him, knowing in her eyes. "I remember Draco coming after me and then passing out afterwards. But wait..it wasn't Draco. It was someone else. It was his body, but not him. I'm sure of it.  
  
Snape nodded. "Yes.." He got comfortable. "You are right. He did come after you but it was only Mr. Malfoy's body, though not his mind. You see. It turns out that since the start of term, Mr. Malfoy's father has been controlling him. Even though his father is not at home, he has access to things that would allow him to do such a thing. It looks as though he's been trying to take revenge on people here at the school. Me especially."  
  
Hermione blinked slightly. "Because you betrayed Voldemort?"   
  
Snape nodded again. "Yes. He was mostly after me for that reason. But also because I helped put him in jail and ruin his family name. Most of us were rather shocked that he didn't go after Harry. Though now we know why. Mr. Malfoy, even being controlled, would not allow his father to go so far as to hurt another student, though it looks as if he lost what control he had near the end."  
  
Hermione looked over at the bed in which Draco lay. His breathing was normal, except there seemed to be something different. "What do you mean the end? He isn't dead is he?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "No. Far from it. But he is going to be out for a long while. His young age and weak mind didn't allow him to push his father out. So we must wait for his own mind to return to him. Though where it is, is unknown. Dumbledore has asked me to aid in finding a potion while other teachers and even some students look for other methods. Though I don't think there is much we can do except wait."  
  
Hermione nodded. Thoughts ran through her mind. Lucius Malfoy, controlling Draco. And using his own son to get to Snape and.. "Professor..Why was he after me?"  
  
This made Snape sigh. "Because..he knew of my feelings towards you. Mostly because Mr. Malfoy knew I regarded you above most students, even if I didn't make it apparent. And after seeing us in the classroom, he had even more reason to make you suffer. Because of what I wanted. What we both wanted. He wanted to ruin it for both ends. He didn't think he would get caught, but it seems he was wrong, thanks to you."  
  
Hermione blushed slightly, pushing aside her momentary surprise at his words. "Professor. Um. Will he come back?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "No. Dumbledore made sure to banish him from his sons mind. And he will not have access to anyone else unless he is related to them by blood."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I see. And what now? Now that we know?"  
  
Snape chuckled. "We go back to normal."  
  
Hermione looked away. "Do you think it will ever be normal between us again, Professor?" She was blushing like mad, but she had a point. After what had happened this year, she was sure it wouldn't be the same. And she still had one more year left at Hogwarts. And she was sure it would be different as well.  
  
Snape frowned. "We will have to try and make it normal. No matter what we claim to desire, none of it is to happen, because of things like this happening. And I will not ruin your reputation because of some foolish desire to have sex." Snape got up. "I will return to check on you later. I've got things to do and things to look for. Good day, Miss Granger." Hermione didn't have time to say another word. He left quickly and she sighed. So that was all it was to him, sex? She sighed again. He didn't care about her?  
  
She could have cried at this. All this time she had thought it desire for his body and nothing else. And not until now, after everything had happen did she realize she wanted more then that. She wanted more then his body, she wanted him. And not until she saw the way Draco had looked at her and the way he had spoken about Snape and herself did she truly see what she had been blocking out all this time. She closed her eyes tightly. Damn him, she thought. Damn him for making her feel so alone. Hermione started to get up, but her head started to spin. Laying back down, she sighed. Snape was the only thing that she could think about. His actions. His words. She rolled it all over in her mind.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Two days later Hermione emerged from the infirmary. Nobody asked questions. She was sure they knew something and wanted to talk about it. But no one did. Except for Harry and Ron, who were waiting for her in the common room. The both got up and hugged her. Ron was beside himself with relief. Harry simply smiled at her.  
  
"All right there, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione beamed at him. "I've been better. But yes, I am fine."  
  
Ron hugged her. "We were worried when you didn't come back. We were going to look for you, but McGonagall said we couldn't leave the tower. She even put wards on it to prevent us from using the cloak."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Sounds like something she would do. But I'm fine now. Thanks to Professor Snape." The boys looked at each other and then her.  
  
Ron frowned. "What does he have to do with it?"  
  
Hermione sighed and leaned closer to them, where no one could here. "He saved me from getting raped, Ron." Ron's eye grew as wide as plates and he sat down, mumbling under his breath.  
  
Harry was next to speak. "Who was it, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Draco's father in his body. It was frightening at first and even more so when he made his intent clear. He was Draco's size with his body but his mind and magical powers were being used in Draco's body. I'm surprised he didn't kill Snape in his anger at being stopped." Harry and Ron both looked pissed.   
  
Ron stood up. "Did he touch you? I swear Draco or not, I'll kill him if he touched you in any way what so ever."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron, he didn't. I think Draco reframed him for a while, but his father obviously pushed passed him. That's why he didn't go after Harry, because Draco wouldn't let him. Draco fought as hard as he could to stop his father, I'm sure. But in the end it didn't help. He's going to be out of it for a while. Until his mind returns. The teachers are working on it along with some students."  
  
Harry nodded. "She is right Ron. Though I'm pissed too. It wouldn't be right to blame Draco for his father's actions, even in his body or not. We can't hold it against him." Ron muttered something and sat back down. Harry sighed. "Are you sure you are all right, Hermione? You look a bit stressed and lost."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I kind of am. Snape, well. I don't know really. He was just acting strange in the infirmary. He acted as though he cared about me more then what he lets on." Ron growled and they both glared at him, making him instantly cower.  
  
Harry hugged Hermione. "If you need to talk we are here. But I'm sure you aren't going to tell us right now anyway." He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Thanks Harry, Ron. You guys are the best." Harry let her go. "I'll tell you guys when I sort it all out, I promise. But I'm going to go up to my room and think." They both nodded, though Ron was still muttering things under his breath. Hermione could only smile as she made her way up to her shared room. When Hermione got there, the only thing she could do was fall into her bed and close her eyes, letting her mind wonder over the past events. After a while sleep overtook her, even after all the time she had slept in the infirmary.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Snape sighed as he lay in bed. He had seen her walking from the infirmary earlier that evening. She had looked somewhat pale, but better then before. Lucius Malfoy hadn't been caught and Draco Malfoy was not looking any better or any worse. Things were at a standstill for almost everything, except his heart and head. He had told her too much. He had told her that he regarded her above his other students. He sighed again.   
  
Malfoy had dared to do the craziest thing in the world. He had used his own son to harm other students, all because of a grudge. Snape rolled over in his bed and then right back over with a small growl. His awareness of Hermione in his dreams was slowly fading but it still made him hard sometimes. And it bothered him. He wondered how he was going to finish out the rest of the year and next year without someone noticing. Yes, he would still become hard as he was now when he saw her. He couldn't stop it if he tried.  
  
She made him feel like no other had. She made him want and need things no other had and it scared him. He felt that he had been too soft on her, too soft on others since he had realized that he was in love with her. And now he feared that she knew about his true feelings. Or did she? Snape sighed and closed his eyes. All he needed now was sleep. He just needed to sleep and clear his mind. And soon it came on swift velvet wings. 


	12. N Chapter 12

Hermione sighed as she got up. There was only a week left of school. A week and she would be heading home. Strangely most of the time after the incident with Draco and his father had slipped by, unnoticed by anyone. Hermione had not pursued Snape and he had not bothered her. What small amount of time they were around each other, was spent working. Draco had finally woken and apologized for what had happened. He knew what all his father had done and what he might of done, had he not been pushed from his sons mind.  
  
Draco was grateful to all who helped, but that did not stop him from becoming himself again. Snape and Hermione had not spoken to each other over the past month. But they knew when the other was watching and at times, their eyes would meet and they would nod. Hermione sighed, as all the memories and thoughts ran through her head. Pulling on her clothes, she headed down stairs. Ron and Harry were also up. With a smile she walked to them.  
  
"Morning, Ron, Harry." Harry looked up and smiled.  
  
"Morning 'Mione"   
  
Ron muttered, his bad mood showing clearly as the morning sun. "Yeah morning."  
  
Hermione blinked. "You okay, Ron?" Ron simply nodded and left.   
  
Harry sighed. "Don't mind him. He's just mad because of how busy we've been. We haven't been able to talk or anything lately."  
  
Hermione glanced at him. "You mean about your relationship?"   
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah." Hermione frowned. "Don't worry about it 'Mione. I'm going to talk to him tonight about it, if he doesn't fall asleep before I get the chance. If not then I'll find the time, even if its on the train."   
  
Hermione giggled. "Yeah. Well, good luck with it. I'm starved. So I'm going to go get breakfast."  
  
Harry nodded at her again. "Yeah. Same here. Lets eat." Hermione smiled and headed for the porthole. "Uh Hermione?"  
  
Hermione stopped and looked at him. "Yeah?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Thanks for everything."  
  
Hermione beamed. "You're welcome. Come on, lets eat."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, taking seats on either side of Ron, who was still in a bad mood. Both knew he probably would be all day. During breakfast Hermione had glanced at Snape every once and a while. He had been to absorbed in his meal to really notice her. She had to wonder though, now that it was almost time to leave. What would things be like next year?  
  
She didn't know for certain, but she did know that even though she felt the way she did for Snape that things were only to get better. She just hoped that things could go back to normal and that she wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming after her or Snape again. As Hermione finished her meal, she smiled. This last week would be a good on, she knew. Looking at Ron and Harry she couldn't help but laugh. It would also be interesting.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It was the last night of the year that they would all spend at Hogwarts and Hermione had fallen asleep early. The only two up, were Harry and Ron. Ron sat in one of the large plush chairs and hair was stretched out in front of the fire place, reading a book. Ron just sat staring into the fire, he didn't notice that Harry was now watching him.  
  
"Hey Ron..."  
  
Ron blinked, looking at him. "Yeah?"  
  
Harry smiled and got up. "We need to talk."  
  
Ron nodded. "I know. Sorry that I've been avoiding it. But..I'm not sure. What if someone finds out?"  
  
Harry laughed. "They wont Ron. Come on. Lets go to bed. How about we talk in the morning instead?"   
  
Ron nodded and got up. "All right." Harry the Ron walked up the stairs and coming to the door, Harry touched Ron's arm.   
  
"Ron.." But Ron didn't wait for him to finish, instead he kissed him boldly and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
- To be Continued.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Authors note: Haha. Bet that wasn't coming to you, huh? You'll just have to wait until I write more. For now this is the end until I get the time to continue it. Hope you are to disappointed in me. And don't worry, there will be more. I can assure you. And even more plot twists! Catch ya later! 


End file.
